The Brotherhood of D
by Narya Anima
Summary: Once upon a sea on one of the Four Blues lived four brothers. They all became pirates and sailed through the roughest seas. But they weren't just any people. They were carriers of the Will of D. That's their story. NO YAOI!
1. P) We are brothers

**Prologue**

He screamed. He didn't want to lose them. It wasn't their fight.

"Stay back, you idiots! I shouldn't have to tell you this! You are pirates just like me! We have all sailed the ocean as our hearts guided us! I have my own adventure to live! I have my own comrades! I don't remember asking you three to interfere! Why are you here?! Coming to save me? Do you three morons believe I'm going to forgive you for that?! This is a humiliation! Get out of here, Luffy, Sabo, Law! Why did you come?!"

The sounds of the war was overflowing but he known that they could hear him.

And so he heard their replay.

"'Why did we come?'" started the youngest. He was pretty pissed with all this war by now. "Isn't it obvious!"

"Are you a moron or something, Ace?" asked the gentleman with a top hat "You're asking us a very simple question".

"Yeah" continued the oldest one "I swear, you're becoming more stupid with every damn year! We are here, because..."

And all of them say it at once so the message reached.

 **"We're brothers!"**

XxX

A/N: Okey, hello! Hope you enjoyed! I want to say that English is not my native and this is my first story that I ever write in different language then my own. Please be kind to me (please be gentle sempai! xD) and I'll try to improve my language skills.

Next, in this story as you can see Law will join ASL brothers and live with them at Mt. Corvo. Also Sabo, as the title says, will be a D. How? You'll find out in next chapters ;) Don't want to spoil a fun :D

By the way, do you guys know how to get a beta?


	2. 1) The boys from Four Blues

**Hi guys! Update is up! I'm so proud of myself that I wrote next chapter. As I said before, it's not an artwork and I'm sure it's full of mistakes (I still haven't found a beta:( But I will!). Hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **Syluk: you make me happy so much! I mean you gave me a review so fast :D Yes, there will be a lot about their childhood.**

 **StarliteOracle: hug!**

 **Silver Desert: I rally am happy that you said my English isn't terrible and I like that you showed me my mistakes. I'm sure that I still make a lot of them. I'm trying to make less of them, thought.**

 **Guest: Yep! It'll be longer :D!**

 **Nightrose1: I look forward to writing more of this story :D**

 **SayuriVampire16: You made my day!**

 **Chapter 1: The boys from Four Blues**

Everything started in Alabasta. The members of the Mugiwara's pirates knew that their captain never actually talked about himself. He rather kept salient and looked into future adventures. That was just the way he was.

The bomb was dropped when they met a certain Whitebeard pirate commander who just so happened to be their captain's older brother. And of course neither of them even tried to explain anything to them... Mugiwara pirates had some doubts that they were related. After all Ace was so polite... but at the same time they were so alike. Not in just appearance. They had this annoying way of dropping shocking news on you like it was nothing.

That's how they met Fire-Fist, wanted dead or alive, worth 590,000,000- Berry.

XxX

Next was Water 7 where they met second one. Just like that appeared Sabo, the pirate known for his ties with Revolutionaries. This one also didn't remind them about their captain. After all they looked nothing alike. Sabo was blond, with sky-blue eyes and pale complexion, while both Ace and Luffy had black hair, dark eyes and lightly tanned skin. But just like Fire-fist, Sabo was really polite.

They also get to know Luffy's crazy grandfather but that's a story for another time.

That's how they met Blue Gentleman, wanted dead or alive, worth 430,000,000- Berry.

XxX

The last one was his oldest brother. His name was Trafalgar Law. They were a bit surprised when they met him on Sabody Archipelago in Auction House. He appeared to be a Supernova just like their captain and Zoro. Apparently he had some unfinished 'things' on the North Blue and he started his journey on Grand Line a lot later. Not like that was their business to begin with.

Firstly he gave his little brother a reprimand for punching a goddammit Celestial Dragon. Secondly he wanted to tell him something really important, but unfortunately they all have to run for their lives when Borsalino, Marine Admiral, decided that it'll be funny to kick their asses. Two crews spited up.

That's how they met Surgeon of Death, wanted death or alive, worth 255,000,000- Berry.

XxX

Then this whole mess with Kuma and War started...

"Hey hey hey"

From the left side of the screen leaned out a guy with blonde hair and top hat.

"Do you guys see this shit?" he asked viewers pointing at the so called 'shit' with his thumb. He looked at screen with sour expression and winced. "Tretetete, blah blah blah, stop it."

He went out in front of an audience.

"To make some sense, this story need to be told from the very beginning." he clapped his hands and moved up.

The background changed from gray picture of war to green-yellow savanna with big ancient reptiles. From speakers flowed sweet sounds of "La manana" and calm voice:

"Long time ago in the age of Jurassic lived a dinosaur named Al, who was a brontosaurus and his big brontosaurus mommy was..."

Viewers looked left on a blonde hair man with questioning expression.

He laugh nervously and scratched his head.

"Yeah, right... Maybe not that far... wait a sec" he went to the staff room muttering something about how people couldn't make a good adaptation of his book.

"Almost got it! Just let me rewind the tape and... Okey! Here we go!"

XxX

 _Once upon a sea lived the a man named Gol D. Roger. He was a pirate who had done something, that was never done. He had gained a title of a Pirate King. No one, beside a few of his crewmembers, have known that he was very ill. But he didn't want to die any ordinary death. He wanted to be remembered for eternity. And so he was executed in his home land: Loguetown._

 _Just before it, the whole world became silent, because someone had asked:_

 _"Where is it?! Where is your treasure, Pirate King?! Where is One Piece?!"_

 _He smiled._

 _He laugh loudly._

 _"You want my treasure? My One Piece? Then find it! I kept it safe in THAT place!"_

 _This man brought the new era._

 _This words brought the new era._

 _Age of the Pirates._

 _Many legends was shared. One of them was about cursed Devil's Children. They said that in latest decades world was deuced by the King of Hell himself. He let his spawn traveled around the world and birth monsters._

XxX

 **2nd year of AotP**

 **Baterilla, South Blue**

She walked across the street passing a group of a Marines.

Calm. That was the world. The only world that could ever describe her.

Because they were looking for her.

For her child.

Just because they decided he's a Devil's Child

"Not yet..." she whispered massaging her swollen belly "Not yet."

She was going to let their child live. She'll make it happens.

Because Portgas D. Rogue loved both Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King and his baby. THEIR baby. She wanted THEIR child to be happy and, what metered more, alive. She hold up childbirth for months and when she was sure it was safe Gol D. Ace was born.

There was Garp who promised her on his Marine honor, that he'd save Ace. She didn't need to be worry about future of her child. She had known it'd be hard, but she believed in him. Her little Ace.

"Look at you" she whispered to this tinny ear "You're going to be strong. You'll be who you want to be. Pirate, Marine, Assassin, Revolutionary... Whoever, even normal civilian. Whoever, I'll be proud of you. Whoever, because you'll be free and I know that like your father, you'll live a life with no regrets."

And with this blessing of hers, Portgas D. Rogue passed away.

XxX

 **Some months later**

 **Mt. Corvo, Dawn Island, East Blue**

Curly Dadan was making laundry. Her boys were out, robbing some traders and travelers. She was hanging clothes on dryer type and humming her favorite bandit song. When she heard footsteps was glad that her boys were already back.

Or she thought so.

"Dadan!" that voice belonged to only one madman.

Shocked woman fell down on the grass.

"GARP?!"

After short conversation (of course if you could call Garp-blackmailing-poor-Dadan a conversation) little Ace was left with mountain bandits of Mt. Corvo.

XxX

 _Not many miles away was The City of Goa, a capital of Goa kingdom. It was known as one of the most beautiful and clean cities in Four Blues. It rival for best position with other ones. Like White City: Flevance._

 _Goa was like big cake. It had layers. First one was Great Gate. It was the lowest part of the city. It was full of dangerous criminals that lived in dark alleys. But surprisingly even there, man couldn't find any dirt spots. Second one was Edge Town. This place was designed for normal people. They weren't special. Some traders, fishermen, owners of small, local shops. All buildings here were nice looking but modest. Next layer was Town Center. In this part lived wealthier citizens. Their houses were bleached. On windowsills grew thousands of colorful flowers. Streets were paved. It looked like magical city from fair tale._

 _There were two more layers. High Town and Royal Palace. This two were open only for nobleman, royals and their guests. It was so luxury that it could blind one's eyes. It was also a home of Duch Outlook the III Portman. He and his wife, Duchess Ethelfleda Portman had a great plan. They would have a child that will lead their way to royal family tree. But there was one problem._

 _Ethelfleda Portman nee Wellesaley was infertile._

 _There was one woman. Beautiful one. She lived in Goa when she was young. She had left one day and become famous criminal. After years of absence she returned to visit her family and friends. Her name was Rose._

 _With her long blond hair, blue eyes, flawless skin and kind smile, she was one of the most beautiful women that ever walked across streets of Goa._

 _Duch Outlook the III Portman knew this woman. When he was a teenager he wanted her on his own. Unfortunately she had two brothers. They never let him get her. After years he stopped trying._

 _But now he will have what what he wants. Her and a beautiful child. Her brothers were nowhere to be found._

 _She had been caught._

 _Some months later one boy was born. He had curly sun-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes._

 _She had begged him. Just one thing._

XxX

 **20 March, 2nd year of AotP**

 **Goa Kingdom, High Town, Portman Manor, East Blue**

"Please..." her voice was quiet and weak "Please, just let me name him..."

He looked at her. She was beautiful but disguising begging like that.

"On one condition" he smirked knowing full well that she wouldn't refuse. "You'll keep living as my slave. As long as I won't become bored with you."

She swallow her tears silently nodding her head.

"Then so be it. What is the name?"

She smiled at her child. He wished him good. So one day he would be free as wind... To see all this places. To be curious about the world. Curious? That would be this name.

She had her answer.

"Sabo*..."

XxX

 _This place was also once a home of a Devil. His name was Dragon. He left this country. In the future he would have been known as the most wanted man in the world. But now he was still considered a human._

 _He fell in love. Her name was Marie._

XxX

 **5 May 5th year of AotP**

 **Unknown location on West Blue**

Revolutionary Dragon was exited. His dear Marie gave birth. He was going to see his child. When he entered the room he saw the most beautiful thing that ever existed. The woman he loved holding little baby. The toddler was giggling and babble happily when his mother smiled at him.

She smiled.

"Come here, honey. You need to meet Luffy. Isn't he like the most beautiful creature in the world? By the way, you can't eat him! Ohhhh... I'm so happy he has my nose!"

Boy.

He had son.

XxX

 _There was no end of joy. The whole base of Revolutionaries made a great party to celebrate the birth of Marie's child. Never did they know it was also a child of their leader._

 _Luffy was a child who was born with them. He was a child of new era and changes. They believed it was a sign of hope. They had new energy._

 _But one day everything had changed._

 _Marie died._

 _No._

 _She was murdered._

 _Marines took her body and made a section discovering that she had given birth to a child. They wouldn't stop before they'd find it._

 _Dragon knew what he had to do to save his son's life._

 _Even if he didn't like it._

XxX

 **7th year of AotP**

 **The City of Goa, East Blue**

Sabo was so alike his mother, full of life and happiness. Trying to impress his father he worked hard to become perfect nobleman. He loved books. He wanted to know new things and see other lands. He loved world.

He always was observant. And one day he had understood that it was his curse. Because his parents never loved him. He was a tool in their eyes. Nothing more.

They never cared about him. Like that time when Prince Averey tried to stab him with a knife, because he refused little brat to carry him home on his back. He was hurt and his mother didn't bother. She called him disrespectful and hit his face.

He wanted to cry. He was just five after all.

He decided he'd leave.

He waked down from High Town to Town Center. From Town Center to Edge Town. From Edge Town to Great Gate.

He wanted to be outside of this rotten city. Outside of high walls of The City of Goa, where banked up mountains of rubbish. Where Grey Terminal were. Place which collected all filthiness of this country were stored.

That was going to be his new home.

Some days later Sabo met a boy. His name was Ace and he was a child of mountain bandits from Mt. Corvo.

XxX

 _As it was said Goa Kingdom rivaled with other cities to gain the tittle of most beautiful place in Four Blues. One of it's fellow was Flevance, the White City. The place was so beautiful because of Amber Lead, substance of beautiful crystal-white color. The whole country functioned based on extraction of this material._

 _In this city, one year before Age of the Pirates, Trafalgar D. Water Law was born. He was suppose to have great childhood, or so his parents thought._

XxX

 **8th year of AotP**

 **Flevance, North Blue**

He walked with his mother and sister. The festival just started. They bought ice-creams. They had great time. And than his little sister, Lami crouched. She whimper in pain. Her arm and chest had white spots.

Short weeks later the whole city was full of people suffering from painful white stains. Month later government people fenced off the entire city. It was such a God forsaken place. Even the nuns looked like they stopped preying and believing in god. Law was trying really hard to understand what was going on. He was nine so even if he do get some part of it, other was mystery. They were poisoned with Amber Lead. It was unhealthy, but no one had told them. If so, they would have leave the mains alone.

Time passed. They were lacking supplies. Some brave citizens decided to sneak off the city and gain some stocks. They all died shot with thousand bullets by government soldiers, and after that their copses were burned like wood in fireplace. They never checked their identity. Never really caring who they were.

Law finally understood: it was war.

At 19th of April Flevancians started the uprising. They took up arms. Their rifle bullets made from cursed Amber Lead that was source of their illness.

It last only 27 days. At 16th of May the White Upraising ended. There were no survivors. All citizens of Flevance were roughly murdered by Navy, Cipher Pol and Government Soldiers. And people were happy... That the epidemic was destroyed with Flevancians.

They wouldn't be if they had known survived one little child. 9 year-old Trafalgar D. Water Law slipped away under a thousand of dead bodies.

XxX

 **10th year of AotP**

 **Foosha village, Dawn Island, East Blue**

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" singed children pointing at the little six-year-old. Boy's name was Luffy. He was always different. He was a monster. He could punch 10 times harder then normal human. He was faster. He had better reflects. But most important, he knew things. He needed only one short talk with a man and he could said what this person loved. One's favorite color, food, song or game. He knew what one's hate what would pissed off. Simple things.

He didn't know how he do. He just did. Never really wanting to know in the first place. (What if he really was a monster? Pirates called his gramps a monster too).

People were afraid of him, little boy.

Everyday he heard kids call him monster. Parents were more tolerable but they also were afraid.

The only one that wasn't, was Makino but she had a lot of things to do. In the beginning she had been in charge of her father's bar when the old man was sick. After his death she mourn over him for months. She didn't really had time for little boy.

And so he didn't really blame her.

It make him feel like this. His life was like swimming underwater in a dark dark ocean. It was cold... and alone.

And than he met his sun ray: a pirate with a red-hair. His name was Akagami Shanks. The boy didn't knew that, but this man was a famous pirate from Grand Line worth more berry than the boy could ever imagine. Not like Luffy was bothered by it. He never cared about material goods. Shanks became like father-brother to him. A person who told him an awesome stories about adventures, took him fishing and gave him a certain straw hat.

This man also helped Makino. She didn't mourn anymore. She was smiling more. Luffy could tell that they were in love with each other. He was so happy.

The pirate and his crew left boy's hometown after a year.

XxX

 **11th year of AotP**

 **Minion Island, North Blue**

"Cora-san! Cora-san!" he cried. He was kneeling in front of Corazon's body. They got away from Vergo but Cora was bleeding so much. He felt down. He didn't know what to do. And what if that bastard found them again? He needed to do something! Suddenly he heard someones footsteps. Although terrified, he looked up bravely. Above them stayed two marine woman. One with long pink hair and goggles on her. The other one had pink-red hair and both sides of her hear shaved. They were probably the same age as Cora-san.

"Uh-huh Roci" sang red-haired marine "As clumsy as always, huh?"

"Hina is disappointed" said the pink-haired.

"Belly... Hina..." whispered Cora-san.

"Yep, that's us" smiled the red one and looked at Law "And who's that little one? He looked like solid 12 years old. That's remains me, Roci" she looked back to Cora-san "Because of you and your stupid, crazy ideas I needed to leave my dearest daughters to save your clumsy ass. You lucky old goat Sengoku asked Tsuru-sensei to den-den me, you know?"

Three hours later Trafalgar D. Water Law and Donquixote Rocinate were on the marine ship.

"ROCINATE!" the man heard a voice he knew to well.

"Garp-san!" he tried to stand up and salute but his clumsiness and chest full of holes made him fall down again.

"You idiot boy! Do you know how that old goat Sengoku is worried about you brat! Hell, I'm worried and... who's a brat?" he asked pointing at Law. The boy was sleeping to tired to care what's going on. After all, he and Cora-san were safe.

"He's name Law. He's a D"

"Oh? Really? He would be a great addiction to my grandsons, you know. They'll make a fine marines!"

 _'Marines my ass'_ thought Rocinate. After all Law hated marines. But he knew Garp enough. The man even told him about his grandsons after all. They trusted each other. And that's way Rocinate trusted Garp with Law.

XxX

 **A/N: THINGS ABOUT THE STORY THAT YOU PROBABLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!**

 **1) Sabo in Slovenian language mean curious or interesting... or something like that. I think that it mach him perfectly, right?**

 **2) if you guys wonder "who the hell is Duch Outlook the III Portman" than I have an answer. Since in OP wiki Sabo's "father" is named Outlook the III it's mean that "Outlook" should actually be his name... That's why I decided to gave him some English noble surname and I liked Portman. Don't know why. If you wonder why he's Duch... well Sabo's parents wanted him to merry a Royal girl. It's mean that his family had a high status. I thought that Duch is okey. I'm not really sure, because in my country relations between royal family and noblemen were different than in, for example, England.**

 **3) I header that Luffy's mother is alive but since we know nearly nothing about her (beside that she was already shown somewhere in manga -_-) I decided what I have written.**

 **4) All events from Flavence are based on Warsaw Ghetto Upraising from 1943. I got the idea after reading a book about it: "Zdążyć przed Panem Bogiem" (ang. Shielding the flame). The book is about Marek Edelman, polish Jude and the only survived leader of Warsaw Ghetto Uprising. After war he was a heart surgeon and his whole story is so similar to Law's (living through hell/becoming surgeon/hearts/the "weaklings can't choose their way of death" thing) that I decided to based Trafalgar from my story on him and one other guy: Jan Moll, other polish heart surgeon. It just so happens that I'm living in the same city they were (Łódź), and my parents are doctors and so I know people who have knew this two awesome guys before they died. It's kind of awesome. Believe me, after talking with some doctors who were students of Edelman and Moll I discovered how Law is similar to them xD.**


	3. 2) Woodness!

**I was writing this chapter during my staying in Spain and Portugal. All of you who live here you have beautiful countries :D**

 **Syluk: Don't worry, I can write you the story of brontosaur Al xD Hope you'll like also next chapters. Yes I also got an expression that Garp is collecting grandsons. Every person need a hobby :D**

 **SayuriVampire16: Nie ważne gdzie jesteś, nawet na końcu świata i Internetu znajdziesz też polaka! Też miło poznać. Nie lepiej nie czytaj poprzednich historii. Są okropne możesz mi wieżyć. Myślałam nawet by je usunąć bo ich nie lubię. Co do samego opowiadania do dużo się dowiesz w następnych rozdziałach. Pozdro~!**

 **sarge1130: You will find answers on your questions in next chapters. Happy you like the story so far.**

 **gabrielsangel23, SEllen23 & ScarletRoofs: Thank you ;P**

 **Also thank you all who Favorite or/and Follow my story!**

 **Chapter 2: Woodness!**

Luffy was there for three months. He was really happy. He was finally good enough to catch up to Ace.

Some weeks after Shanks and his crew left East Blue, Gramps had visited him and decided that Foosha Village wasn't a good place for a growing boy.

Luffy certainly didn't get that. From what he had heard from Makino, Shanks, his crew and so on, it was good for young people to grow up in calm places. That it make them s-table? What this 'S-shaped table' was, he didn't know, but it was definitely something that help one's growing up.

Luffy also didn't know how living with bandits would make him a good marine, but it might be something to do with marine-logic. Maybe it did make some sense. It was logic after all.

Not like it ever matter, 'coz he decided to be a pirate and he would never change his mind! Hell, not any pirate! THE PIRATE KING! So jiji could talk whatever he want, but nothing could stop Luffy from becoming a pirate! Even the ultimate doomsday weapon: The Fearsome Fist of Love!

When he FINALLY understood that gramps left him with MOUNTAIN BANDITS of all people, he was so mad! He didn't like them. The Higuma-guy was badmouthing Shanks... on the other hand his idol laughed it off... so Luffy decided to be... nice to his new caretakers? (Which mean that he won't make their life completely terrible... or more than it already is!) He didn't know. After one simple hour that he spent in Dadan's hut he discovered that they weren't so bad. He could feel it. Well, they were still bandits but whey weren't like Higuma-guy. That one was awful and so... black. Luffy could tell that he would hurt someone for fun and it made him sick. This guys weren't that awful. Of course, they had some twisted minds but not like Higuma-guy. It was okey, but he wasn't going to tell them that!

Ace was a different story or rather _he_ was different. Luffy couldn't tell who he was. It never happened before. Even if he didn't talk to someone he still could feel their emotions and say if one was a good or a bad person.

Ace was twisted. He was like a blank page. Neither good nor bad. And he was full of anger. Luffy had known that anger was not a good sign. But every time Ace was back from the forest this anger was lighter. From red-angry he was becoming yellow-happy. Maybe he didn't show it to Dadan and 'her boys', but he couldn't fool Luffy.

The boy with the straw hat was alone. And thanks to it he had a lot of free time to desperately chase after Ace.

And so after three months he was fast enough. He had caught up and met Sabo. For next couple of days and Porchemy incident, they had become a very good friends. Sabo had started to live with them and now they were having the party with bandits.

Everything was fine until his jiji showed up.

Firstly marine hero gave his two grandsons some portion of his Fist of Love. Next was Dadan and her boys for not raising them into a 'strong marinies'! Yes, because it do was Garp-logical that mountain bandits could rise three children into marines. Do not question that!

After giving them some peace of mind that left them with huge bruises on their heads, he decided it was time to present them his new grandson.

"Now Law, come here..."

To room walked young boy. He was probably 12, but they weren't sure. He was really thin, almost like talking skeleton. He had dark bags under his eyes and jet black hair that were covered with dalmatian-spots hat. His skin was like parchment with snow white stains-like marks. He was rather ill-looking.

Ace was the first to spoke.

"Who's da' heck is this weakling?"

New boy's head immediately raised up. His grey eyes were now blazing yellow. He looked pissed. His teeth grated angrily and fingers clenched into fists. Two boys were staring at each other with instantly hate.

Luffy blinked. This angry red aura reminded him about Ace. It was shocking how both of the boys were similar and still being weirdly different. Sabo could see this similarities in behavior. He sighed. He had uncomfortable feeling that they won't get along for nearest time... and knowing Luffy, the boy would like to help this Law-guy shoving them in trouble again. Don't get him wrong. He did like all of adventures that they lived through... But that doesn't mean he liked looking death into eyes. He always had got into trouble but with Luffy it went to the new level of madness. Or rather woodness... they were living in woods after all.

"What are ya looking at, weakling!" Ace yelled at new boy "You wanna fight?!"

At first Law wanted to choking the little asshole, but... well he was just a little asshole. The boy had no idea about hard life. Law was no weakling. From his face disappeared anger. Now he was wearing a mocking expression. His whole body relaxed.

"With someone like you, brat?" he asked scoffingly "If in this room is weakling it is you."

Bandits tensed up. They knew Ace long enough to now that the boy had serious anger issue and pissing him off always ended with someone getting hurt... or something and than they were in need of new furniture.

Ace jumped on his feet.

"Say that again! I dare you!"

Law lips curled into smirk.

"I said that if there was weakling in this room it is you, you little brat"

Ace roared and jumped at the boy but before he could do anything Garp grasped the collar of his shirt and raised him up so Ace couldn't this Law boy. Not like Portgas was bothered by it and was still kicking and jumping in the air.

Law was just smirking looking into angry black eyes of Ace.

"To answer your question, Ace, this is Trafalgar Law" he said and punch the said boy on the shoulder almost making him fall down on his face.

'What the inhuman strength..." thought Law. Not that he wasn't strong, kinda opposite actually, but Vice-Admiral Garp wasn't apparently human.

"For now on he will be your new brother. Try to get along!" said Garp. To said that everyone was shocked was understatement. Dadan and her boys were devastated.

'We got another one!'

They were almost crying. It couldn't be happening. Ace was awful enough and in just three months they had three more. Did Garp have no mercy?

Luffy was happily surprised. New friend meant new adventures! He was greening all happy go lucky. It was even better then before!

Sabo wasn't sure what he felt. He was happy that he met Lu but one never know what this Law-guy can be. He hoped that they won't kill each other in couple of next days.

Ace was furious! There was no way he would ever talk to this guy let alone get along! He was just a creepy-dalmatian!

Law also was surprised. He didn't know that Vice-Admiral was going to actually adopted him. He thought he will spent here like a month but Garp said it like he was supposed to spent here years! No way! Living with this weaklings was out of question!

"Are you stupid, kuso-jiji?!" Ace yelled "Not gonna happened! No way in hell!"

"Call me ji-chan!" yelled Garp automatically not even listening what Ace is talking about.

"Don't want to agree but he's right. I don't want to stay here!"

Ace smiled deviously.

"Right! Besides it's not like this creepy-dalmatian can survive our forest" mocked Ace. He looked at Law and stuck his tongue off "You're too much of a weakling for it."

Law grated his teeth but didn't say anything. He was not going to argue with this kid.

"What's da' matter? Too scared to talk, creepy-dalmatian?"

"Don't call me that you bloody ape!"

"Creepy-dalmatian!"

"Bloody ape!"

That would probably last for a really long time if not for Luffy who suddenly appeared in front of Law. He was waving his hand in the air possibly to great him.

"Hi I'm Luffy and I gonna be a Pirate King! What's your dream? Do you have one? I hope yes! Do you have your favorite color? Mine red! Ace also like red. What's this spots on your face? They look funny. I like funny things. Where are you from? Are you really gonna be my older brother? I never have one. I wanna have one but I don't think Ace want to be mine. But there is also Sabo. Sabo are you gonna be my older brother?..."  
Knowing Luffy he would probably still asked million of questions on just one breath but Garp stopped him in his favorite way: Fist of Love!

"Auuugh!" pained moan escaped Luffy's mouth. Doomsday weapon was in work again!

"No grandson of mine will ever become a criminal let alone a Pirate King for that matter! Remember that well Luffy! You four will become a strong marines!"

"No way Ji-chan! No way! I gonna be a pirate! Deal with it!"

"Marine!"

"Pirate King!"

"MARINE!"

"PIRATE KING!"

"MA-RI-NE!"

"PI-RA-TE KING! PI-RA-TE KING! PI-RA-TE KING!"

"MA... *snore*"

Loud argument was stopped be two snores of Monkey D's. Law facepalmed and Ace finally falled down.

Silence quickly became awkward.

'Better I wake him up and explain him that I'm not staying here' thought Law. He wanted to shake Vice-Admiral but before he even had a chance said man woke up.

"-RI-NE!" he shouted and punched his grandson on the head again. Luffy flew on the wall and crashed. His eyes watering and hands massaging growing bulge on his head.

"Umm..." started Law a bit uncomfortable with what he just saw. Garp turned to him.

"Huh?!"

*gulp* Law swallowed. And he had thought that nothing in life will ever frightened him ever again. It was correct as long as he didn't meet Monkey D. Garp. It was nice knowing you world.

"Mr. Garp, I'm not sure if I would like to stay here in the first place since..." not like Garp would let him end this sentence in the first place.

"Nonsense! I can tell that you're gonna make a fine marine!" Garp started laughing proud of himself.

Law sweatdropped and muttered to himself.

"Like hell. I'm already a pirate anyway..."

"What did you said boy?" asked Garp apparently having really good hearing.

"N-nothing" he gulped. That's not gonna end well. His life was awful.

"Really because I heard something different" Garped said grimly.

"Oh!" Luffy probably didn't get the seriousness of the whole situation. "Traffy wanna be a pirate too! That's so cool! All of us want to! Isn't it awesome!"  
Sabo, Ace and Law looked at Garp. He didn't look happy.

Then at Luffy. Said boy was now looking at a yellow butterfly that just come inside Dadan's hut.

'This idiot have worse attention span than a goddamn goldfish!' they thought mentally facepalming.

Again at Garp. He was cracking his knuckles.

And finally at each other. Their faces violet with fear.

"Run." they said at the same time and sprinted out of Dadan's hut taking Luffy with them. Garp smirked.

"I gave them enough time." he decided and ran after four future pirates. "I MAKE YOU FOUR INTO A FINE MARINES! NO ONE OF YOU WILL BECOME A GODDAMN PIRATE!"

"Like hell kuso-jiji!" shouted Ace still running.

"I'm already a pirate, you moronic marine" yelled Law. He stopped caring. With Luffy near you it didn't mattered anyway.

"Not gonna happened Garp-san!" that was Sabo who decided that he also needed to said something.

"I'm not gonna be just any pirate ji-chan!" Luffy as terrified as he now was, was still Luffy "I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE KING!"

"Just shut up!"

XxX

 **A/N: Law joined ASL trio before they made sake ceremony and become brothers. Also the word 'woodness' is really old. From what I know it was used as 'madness' in middle ages.  
**


	4. 3) The real pirate!

**Hiya! Next chapter is up! Two last One Piece chapters really help me. I think I'm gonna ship Sanji x Cozette... she is so cute! You see I'm looking for a girlfriend for Sanji since Punk Hazard Arc. It's for one fanfiction that I'll write in the future (but Brotherhood is first ;D). Btw, in the beginning I thought that Reiju will be like the only woman Sanji would ever hit (witch is still possible) but wouldn't be surprised if in next chapters it will turn out that she helped him. I also think that she is the only female that Sanji don't see as woman. He see her as his sister not woman. Oh! Do you guys know that Sanji's eyebrows are curling right and his siblings' left? And I can't wait for Sanji's special episode. Gonna be awesome!**

 **Syluk: Well, it won't be your regular story, believe me! But I'm not gonna spoil it! And nope! I'm not gonna abandoned you guys. Sorry for my absence but I had my high school and enter-university exams. Just in few days I'll be an architecture student :) Oh! And you're from Lithuania, right? I'm from Poland... so close :D**

 **YJV: Here's your update! About Sabo-tenryuubito incident... oh, you guys will love it! Yes, Law do have his devil fruit.**

 **sarge1130: I love you and your long reviews! End yeah... that's Luffy for you!**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadnesS: I will.**

 **DaLantis: Your welcome!**

 **Thanks all of you who decided to follow or favorite my story! Love you!**

 **Chapter 3: The real pirate**

If one thought that anyone can run away from Garp then one didn't know history. If Gold Roger himself couldn't (I doesn't matter that he practically gave himself in! Not at all!) than four boys could neither. They were left in the middle of jungle as bloody mess and Garp happy with himself left. His training gone well so he decided to celebrate it with donuts and bottle of sake!

At the same time four future pirates were trying to learn how to walk again. They felt like crap. Law couldn't tell what was the last time he was in such a pain aside from when his Amber Lead Syndrome was in last stadium and even then it was different. He felt like puking. He hoped he wouldn't see his breakfast again.

Sabo wasn't good either. What the hell was wrong with Luffy's, Ace's and apparently also now Law's and his grandfather? He always knew that Luffy was a little monster and Ace wasn't better either but Garp was on completely new level. He was a demon sent from hell by Satan himself. If he would have ever saw Garp make a tsunami he wouldn't be surprised. Hell! If Garp would create devil fruit it wouldn't be shocking. It was devil's work after all!

Ace got up. His whole body ached and big bruises started forming on his hands and legs... and probably everywhere. He looked around. Near him was Luffy. The youngest was so tired after Shitty Grandpa Alert that he couldn't even move and now was sleeping. Ace took unconscious Luffy on his back and looked at other two.

"Okey, let's be clear with our situation!" Ace glared at Law "We. Don't. Like. You!"

Law rolled his eyes.

"Believe me the feelings are mutual."

Two boys were now glaring at each other angrily.

"Okey, okey, let's not make it worse" sighed Sabo. "What about it, guys. We will try to not get to our throats and live in peace, okey? It's enough that Garp is here and I don't think that we need more fights after today's... 'training'... or do you want to repeat that wonderful entertainment?" the only blonde shivered on merely thought of it. Both other boys gulped and shake their heads to forgot about awful experience of Garp's said training.

"Whatever" said Law "I don't need you. I can live in this forest alone."

"Yeah, right... With a bit of luck you'll be eaten tomorrow, creepy-dalmatian."

Law only glared at him, turned around and went into the woods.

Sabo and Ace (with Luffy on his back) decided that for today they would rather sleep in one of their favorite hiding spots. All the way to the place Sabo was glaring daggers into Ace's back (or theoretically Luffy's but eye-daggers have magical powers!) and finally said boy got enough of this.

"WHAT!" he yelled at his best friend.

"Really Ace? You know guy only couple of seconds and you act like this" Sabo gestured at him.

"But you just gestured at all of me!" protested the older one.

"Yeah, that's right! We are lucky that Lu was following you or we'd never meet him..." at this Ace wanted to say something but Sabo didn't let him "and don't start that you don't like him. I know that when Lu does his puppy-eyes you're helpless... well so am I but that's not the point! Anyway, this Law can actually be okey guy! I mean he also want to be pirate in the future and probably already was in one pirate crew. We can learn something from him..."

Cold drops of rain started falling down but they didn't bother.

Ace rolled his eyes.

"Please... Did you see him? His all bones. Just a weakling." If it wasn't for keeping Luffy on his back he would have crossed his arms.

"Well he did survived Garp... and probably was with him on a ship for last couple of weeks. Besides Lu isn't looking strong too and he actually has a lot of strength, yeah he's not trained but strong after all."

"Well he's kuso-jiji's grandson. You can always get monster from another monster!" said Ace with a strait face as it was explaining every mystery in the whole world.

"Like you're the one to talk!" shouted annoyed Sabo. Sometimes he couldn't understand his best friend.

Before any of them said something again the lightning flashed on the firmament and thunder roared in their ears.

"Let's go. It not safe to stay outside in this storm" said Ace and they speeded up.

XxX

Law woke up. Sun rays were beaming at him annoyingly trying to immediately woke him up. He opened one eye and glared at big flamy ball that was somewhere in space. His expression clearly said 'Fuck you! Go sparkle somewhere else!' Unfortunately for him, the flamy ball decided that it doesn't care.

He really was annoyed, since he was still sore after yesterday night. He cursed under his breath but stood up nonetheless. In the daylight the forest looked completely different. At night he had had a feeling that every goddamn animal was watching him from behind ready to kill in seconds and their eyes had been glowing red in the dark. Now he could tell that this place was simply amazing. Variety of plants and animals was seen in every 1 meter square.

'Unfortunately most of them are deadly...' he thought. Out of ten plants six were poisonous. The same could be said about animals. Even herbivores had some spikes or other crap that keep them safe... oh and the big ones were really big... like enormous... like giant... like this wolf in front of him.

'Shit...'

The giant animal growled at him.

'It's high time to get the fuck outta here...'

Let's say that he ran really fast!

XxX

Ace was sitting on the tree amused. He, Sabo and Lu were all sleeping in little cave where they keep their treasure. This place was in one of higher points of forest and he could easily look what probably was happening in other parts of woods. Now he was able to see as some really big animal, probably a stray dog or wolf judging by the howls, was chasing after something or _someone_...

It was hard to tell if it was Law but easy enough to tell how big the pray was and it was probably the size of young human.

Before he had any more time to thing of Law's possible death he heard Lu mumbling about food. The boy just woke up. Ace went inside the cave to check on his friends.

XxX

Days passed and he got better. In the beginning it was hard but only because he was used to fighting humans not animals and big ones for that matter. He had found a really god stick that help him fight in the forest. It was long, it reaches his shoulders, and it didn't broke after first few hits.

The forest on Dawn Island was enormous. It spread from mountains in the north to the southern coasts. He also liked how challenging it was. To get himself even a bit of food it took a lot of hard work especially with freshwater since he couldn't swim. In the end he managed as always.

Next thing he discovered was a place called Grey Terminal. It was a enormous junkyard near Goa City, the capital of Goa Kingdom. He didn't know if he hate or love this place. The city itself remind him of Flevance. In a sense it was intimating. The cleanliness and white building make his heart scream in happiness but at the same time it made him remember White Upraising and what Flevance transformed into. Just looking at Goa citizens made his heart cry. He could saw the fire of ammunition and smell the smoke of gunpowder. The woman who sold him rice balls just three days ago looked exactly like sister Angelica the nun from flevancian school.

He felt like puking.

With the eyes of imagination he saw her dead body.

The nobles weren't better. They remind him about king and queen who run away from their kingdom when all citizens of Flevance were stuck in hell on earth. But some of them looked like soldiers and generals that were fighting in White Uprising. They were people that one were a snobby nobles but when war started they begun fighting for their freedom.

Grey Terminal was for him like a symbol. It looked like Flevance after the war. Just a junkyard full of outcast. The place full of diseases and death.

XxX

"Ace~u! Ace~u!" Luffy was complaining like this for last week.

"Shut up!" snapped Ace. He was pissed at his friend. The little brat was still asking when will they befriend Law.

"But Ace~u!"

"I said 'shut up'!"

Sabo sighed. They still didn't know much about Law so he couldn't really tell if the guy was okey. He stopped believing Ace's instinct after he met Luffy. After all his first friend convinced him that Lu of all people was annoying and stupid and weak.

Okey... it was true to some extent... after Porchemy incident he stopped thinking like that about Luffy. The boy was still weaker in fights but it was because he lacked experience. He still could destroy trees with no problems and survive tortures without telling a secret. He wasn't sure if he could do that (but he hoped he could)!

Yeah, Luffy didn't get a lot of stuff and he couldn't lie to save his life... literally. But Sabo remembered what Lu told him and Ace after they saved him from death. The little guy had this weird wisdom inside and a lot of his actions were actually quite logical if you think about it later.

And about being annoying... well, Lu was a kid who loved attention from his brothers...

Brothers.

Sometimes he felt as if Luffy and Ace were his actual family not a snobby nobles.

But let's go back to the main topic. Ace's instinct wasn't good contrary to Luffy's that was the best of a kind. He looked at Ace and Luffy. His friends were now fighting over the same topic again. The 'let's-befriend-Law' thing. Or in Luffy's case 'let's-befriend-Traffy'. He sighed. He walked between two boys and separated them.

"Okey, guys calm down." he looked at younger one first "Lu, I know you want to play with Law but we don't know much about him. He can be dangerous. We just want you to be safe" he said and ruffled Luffy's hair. Said boy was now all happy-go-lucky. Sabo now looked at his first friend "Ace don't be so pleased. Just because we don't know if he's bad doesn't mead that he's not good. He can be really cool."

Ace only pouted. He actually looked cute but he would beat anyone who would tell him such a bullshit... maybe aside for Makino.

"Hey, what about that!" Sabo was really trying to sound like it was a great idea "We will spy on this new guy and if he's awful we will leave him alone, but if he's nice we will try to talk to him. Beside... didn't he said that he _is_ a pirate... wouldn't you like to see a _real_ pirate?"

Ace and Sabo were now looking challengingly at each other. Ace weren't convinced but after 5 minutes he gave up.

"Okey."

XxX

Law was living in a cave. This place was previously occupied by bear but (after Law confronted it) it decided to left for good. Now he got a large lair all for himself. He had everything he needed. He made makeshift bade with straw instead mattress. He also stole a cover from Dadan's bandits. He knew how to make fire and what plants were poisonous so he had no problems with food. He also found a perfect place for fishing, bathing and taking freshwater.

He had pretty much everything at his fingertips.

He also had no problem with catching bigger animals.

*ROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!*

Speaking about the devil.

The loud noise was heard probably in nearest 6 km [3,7 miles]. Ground under his feet was shaking. He looked toward the violently rustling bushes. He clenched his fingers on his staff. He was ready.

From the darkness of forest ran out a giant boar. It was at least two times bigger than Law himself. Not like it discourage him. The animal begun charging at him. It's giant body was achieving higher speed with every passing second.

Law was prepared. His muscles tensed ready to move like ever it's owner would like to.

The boar was close. Only 10 ft far away. Law smirked. His left foot rose. The right one spinned. His whole body moved just before the boar could collided with him. Instead it crashed on one of the big trees that were growing here. One could literally see it's eyes turning into spirals. For next three seconds it looked as if boar was down but suddenly enormous bulk rose again ready to attack again. It turned around. Angry red eyes were now burning with blood lust.

'Oh lucky me...' thought Law.

The boar charged again. This time Law jumped left and poke it's side with his staff. The place was just near it's axil. The big animal roared painfully but wasn't discouraged. It was again looking for Law with it's red eyes. But the boy was faster. He climbed on nearest rocks. He took of his knife and jumped on boar's back.

The animal roared taken-aback. It tried to shed him of it's spine. Law's fingers dug into animal's fur. He rose his dagger and stabbed the boar's nape. The blood sputtered violently. The poor animal cried and finally fell down.

Law smiled. He got his dinner.

XxX

Ace, Luffy and Sabo where all sitting in nearest bushes.

"Did ya see it! He was so COOL! Traffy is awesome!" Luffy was beaming now happily.

Sabo smiled.

"You know Ace that you can't kill a boar that fast, right?"

Ace gave him the angry look. His face was red both from anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up..."

XxX

 **A/N: Please! Review!**

 **...and maybe I'll update soon.**


	5. 4) The forest of misfortune

**Hi, guys. I'm back. Those of you who read my second story 'Vine, Smoke and Exclamation' know that something about two months ago I lost my portable disk with Chapter plan for D story... I found it... In a place that I looked for like 5 freaking times! I'm so angry! Then again, I found it and I can write again.**

 **Now, to answer your questions:**

 **ScarletRoofs: To be fair Goa and Flevance are a lot alike and at the same time, they are its mirror opposites. The same can be said about Law, Ace and Sabo. While Ace and Traffy are alike (especially their mental state) Law and Sabo are opposites (different view on their hometowns). There will be more of this in my story.**

 **sarge1130: I think that using DF's power is really hard (I mean... Luffy...). Traffy is simply not that good at it yet and use it only in very dangerous situations. I always thought that when you eat Ope Ope no Mi you immediately are resistant to any illness that is at the moment in your body. After Law ate his DF he instantly felt much better.**

 **Syluk: About Traffy's powers... read above. I don't want to write it again. Unfortunately, Luffy won't left Sabo and Ace to nag Trao. He know that deep inside our favourite Pirate 'Prince' is lonely and he would never ditch him. He would rather try to make them like each other.**

 **Okey. I'm done! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: The forest of misfortune**

Three figures wandered through the Mt. Corvo Forest. The weather was nice. Sun hidden between a couple of clouds was lazily shining down. Animals were exceptionally calm today.

'Maybe they had a good breakfast' thought Luffy. If he ate something really good, he wouldn't want to fight either... for next 10 minutes.

'Oh... now I'm hungry'

He even forgot about having a snack 15 minutes earlier.

'I'll ask Ace! He'll get me something...' he stopped his track of thinking 'Oh! But I'm mad at Ace!'

"Sabo can we get something to eat?" he asked his other friend.

Sabo only laughed and took a little bag from his coat. It was full of blueberries. Luffy grinned.

To be fair Ace was angry. Luffy, that little brat was not talking to him for a really long time. It started after spying on Creepy-dalmatian. Sabo and Luffy were all about how Law was awesome... well the older one was rather just nodding at what the younger one said. He, of course, thought it was complete bullshit! The guy wasn't cool at all. He was just a Creepy-dalmatian after all! He told them there is no way they were going to talk to him. But of course! Luffy needed to start an argument. It's not like it was Ace's fault that the little brat was stupid!

"Hey! What's your problem?" he shouted. It was like that for last week! Only 'Sabo, Sabo, Law, Sabo, Law, Law, Sabo, Sabo, Sabo, Law...'

"There is no problem!" shouted Luffy and looked left "It's not like I'm mad at you because you're stupid because you think Traffy is gonna replaced you..." he said.

Ace stopped. His blood ran cold.

"So what?! You think he is so cool?"

Sabo's eyes flashed alarmed.

"Traffy is cool, but..." Luffy didn't have time to end when Ace stopped him.

"Maybe he's gonna be a better friend than me, huh?!"

Luffy saw it. The blackness in Ace was bigger. It hurt him. Not Ace! Ace couldn't be black. Blackness was scary and bad! Like Higuma guy!

"Ace!" Sabo's voice was icy.

"Hell, I'm better without you!"

This worlds ended it.

"Go to him! Have fun!" he shouted and run into the forest leaving both friends alone. They looked as he disappeared.

Sabo sighed. He hoped that Ace will rethink what he said. He knew that the guy did have his moment, but in the end, he was smart enough to know that both of them, Sabo and Luffy, would never leave him.

He looked at younger one.

"Hey, Lu... don't worry, Ace-" he stopped. Luffy's expression was unnatural. It wasn't a pout that always was glued to his face when he was mad at either of his friends. The sweat appeared on his skin. Teeth gritted trying to hold a cry of pain.

"Lu!" he shouted. The boy looked ill. As if he got a fever.

"We..." his voice was trembling "We need... we need to find Ace!" he yelled, but it sounded like a cry of pain "We need to find him before... befor-" and he fainted.

XxX

Ace run. He needed to get away. Why did it hurt so much? Why did he felt as if his body was torn apart? Pain. A lot of pain and anger.

He ran before he reached seashore. He stopped violently and cried into the sky. He wanted this pain to go away.

What was consuming his soul? What was this feeling?

Did he really was that worthless? Was it because of his blood. A blood of a demon? Maybe it didn't matter that Luffy didn't have a clue about that. Maybe it was destiny. It was the only way. To be alone. Because he wasn't worth it. He didn't deserve that.

XxX

He was back in Dadan's hut good couple hours latter. When he entered he saw Sabo. The boy was kneeling beside Luffy. The small boy had a fever and was shaking violently.

When the blonde heard the steps he immediately turned around and grinned as he looked at his best friend.

"Hey, you're finally back!" he said happily.

"So?" asked Ace after good five seconds of silence.

"Well, I know how you sometimes need a time for your own. Oh, but in the end, you know better."

Pirate King's son only winced.

"What about him?" he asked as he pointed at Luffy with his leg.

Sabo blinked at first.

'Something was wrong.' he thought as he stared at Ace.

"He fainted. He had a fever. I have no clue how we omit that" he said finally.

Ace looked at their little friend and only scowled.

"Weakling" he split and spin around to walk away.

Sabo's blood ran cold. He grabbed Ace's shoulder and turn him around to look into his eyes.

"What did you just said!" his voice was like ice.

"Let me go." said the other one calmly. There was nothing. His eyes were dead.

"How can you... why are you acting like this?!"

Black abyss of Ace's iris twitched with pain.

"Shut up! In the end, it's always like this! You all will leave me alone!" he yelled. He wrenched his arm from Sabo's grip and run away into the wood again.

Sabo looked at his disappearing figure second time this day and as before sighed. He glanced at Luffy again. The boy was violently sweating again. Magra said it could be contagious but he didn't care. He lied down next to the ill boy and hugged him.

"Don't worry Lu" he whispered "Ace is being stupid again. He just needs time, you know..." he yawned. His eyes closed "Don't worry Lu." he repeated again "I'm here. You're my little brother after all" he muttered as he fell asleep.

And at this moment Luffy's soul felt lighter.

XxX

The next day when he woke up Luffy was a lot better. The fever was down, but the little boy still felt tired. They decided to eat and head towards to the main room of bandits hideout. Ace was eating in front of the fireplace.

"Meat!" shouted Luffy at a sign of big roasted wild cow. He jumped to jump on the food, but before he even put a finger on it, Ace smacked him with a pipe. Rubber boy flew through the room and smashed with the frame of the door destroying part o a wall in a progress.

"Hey!" yelled Sabo "What the hell is your problem?!"

"His weak! And that's mine! If you want your own why don't you catch it yourself, huh?!"

At the same time, Luffy shook his head to fight the dizziness. Then he felt it. He looked left. On the other part of the door frame was standing Law with his arms crossed. He looked at him. For a second something passed through Law's eyes. Said boy only shook his head.

"Okey! Whatever you want!" they heard Sabo's yell. The blonde looked at Luffy. He went close to him and helped him stand up. He was so focused on his anger at Ace that he completely omitted Law. "Come, Lu. We're gonna hunt and get breakfa..."

Before he had any chance to end the sentence, Dadan walked in. The woman looked tired with dark purple bags under his eyes (she couldn't sleep because she was worried about Luffy, but shhh! Don't tell anyone!). She wasn't pleased that these little troublemakers make a mess again not to mention destroyed part of the construction wall. It was a miracle that the hut was still standing.

"Or maybe you four will go together and bring us something, huh you selfish brats?!" she yelled. She grabbed by collars Sabo, Luffy in one hand and Law in another and throw them outside. Ace was kicked out.

"And don't go back before you bring food!"

Three boys glared at her while the youngest of them all just shouted "Okie Dokie!" and waved his hand as she disappeared inside the hut.

"Okey, let's get over with it." said Law as he stood up. All four head into the forest. First, was Luffy beaming like a sunshine, happy that both Ace and Law were here. Deep down he knew that it wasn't still that but it was more then he could ask for. Just after him, went Sabo and Law. The older one was looking at the happy kid and smiled sadly. Luffy was so alike Lammy it hurt. He knew nothing could bring her back but that doesn't mean he didn't miss her. Sabo only looked at both of them curiously. On the end was sulking Ace. He was glaring at others.

'What is so great about him!' he yelled internally. But didn't said a thing. After all... he didn't deserve it either.

As they went deeper and deeper into the forest Sabo decided to say.

"You like him." it was a statement.

"Hah?" Law looked at him surprised.

"Luffy... I mean" he smiled as he pointed at the boy with his head.

Law blinked for a moment and blushed a little. Only a tiny bit!

"Um... he reminds me of someone... about my little sister..." he said finally and smiled still embarrassed.

'Sister?' both Sabo and eavesdropping Ace thought.

"You have a sister?" asked Sabo clearly surprised. He thought that older boy was an orphan just like them with no family and completely alone... he didn't count these bastards as his family, just so you know.

"Had." said Law and stopped where he was. "You know" he needed space "I go forward to check if there is something out there, okay?" he said loud enough for Luffy to hear and go forward.

Sabo got the message across. Maybe he wasn't that wrong about Law being an orphan.

He looked at Ace that stood just behind him.

"Do you still think that the guy is weak?" he asked him.

Ace only huffed. Deep inside he felt like saying 'no', but outside was a facade that kept his mouth shut.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, Sabo," said Luffy as he bounced to them. His mouth full of blueberries. "Traffy is strong. Like Ace~u!"

Ace looked away.

"But his better right?!" he almost shouted.

"But Ace-"

"If you think you can fight without me then go ahead!" He jumped on the tree branch and sat "I'm not gonna move!"

Sabo hissed. He was now really irritated with his first best friend. He had no freaking clue what got to him this time but it was going too far!

"Look out!" they heard Law's yell. The giant bear, one of the kings in Mt. Corvo forest, jumped from the jungle. Law was just behind it. It was running at Luffy. Sabo jumped to cover his brother. Bears paw smashed him and he felt himself flying through the air.

'Why we didn't hear it coming?!'

He crushed at the tree second later. He was lucky that he was hit with the back of the paw and he will just have a giant bruise instead of deadly wound.

"SABO!" he heard Ace's and Luffy's shout.

He opened his eyes. The bear was about to kill his little brother.

'No!' thought all older ones. None of them was fast enough. Law was too far away. Sabo could barely stand up after the crash and Ace was just about to jump. Bear's claws crashed with Luffy's rubber body. Blood splashed across the ground and suddenly everything became silent.

Sabo's eyes winded. He heard nothing besides to shouts.

"ROOOOOOOOM!"

"LUUUUUUUUUU!"

In a second something like a shield appeared around them and some incredible power took his breath away.

And like that the bear was left unconscious.

Ace immediately run to Luffy. Law was just after him. Sabo stood up when he finally felt like he could breathe again. He heard as Ace almost sobbed Lu's name.

The youngest was bleeding so hard. The crimson liquid was everywhere creating a bloody flower on the ground. He could see some of the organs. He felt like puking.

"Get away!" Law's voice was commanding.

He pushed them away and took out a knife.

"What... what the hell are you doing!" shouted Ace.

"I'm a doctor. I try to save him... no I know I will save him so move and give me the place to work!"

Immediately both boys moved away.

"Room." around Luffy's body appeared a small sphere. It was enough to cover his wounds.

"Devil Fruit?" whispered Ace.

On Law's forehead appeared first drops of sweat. He moved his fingers in the air and blood stopped flowing away. He took his knife and moved alongside his hands. They tried to understand what was going on but couldn't.

"Sabo-ya," Law looked at the blonde boy "Make bandages out of your shirt."

Sabo blinked at first but a second later took off his T-shirt and started dividing. A couple second later he gave it to Law. Said boy waved his hands in the air. Luffy's body flew maybe an inch above the ground. The bandages started place themselves on the small body as Law was spinning his hand.

When he was done, oldest boy almost collapsed on the ground.

"Law, you alright?" asked Sabo.

He got a weak nod in reply.

"We need to move back to Dadan's..." he said weakly and fainted.

 **A/N: To be fair, the bear scene happened now in my story, because Ace needed to understand how important Luffy is for him. Of course, he still has Sabo here, but that's not the point. Not to mention that in this piece of writing I'm creating the whole Terminal Fire and events after it will go a lot different if we think about LASL pov.**

 **In next chapter, we will have more of Law's and Luffy's point of view and how Luffy resemble Lammy. Also, a bit of Ace and Sabo before they met one another. I try to update faster this time, I promise!**

 **Oh, and btw I downloaded this app 'Grammarly' and its brilliant.**

 **Please R &R!**


	6. 5) Son of a noble

**Hi! You know, these chapters are getting longer and longer. This one is actually cut in half. It was supposed to be named "Son of a noble and son of a king", but the king part will be in chapter 6~!**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky: Nope, It's not gonna be a yaoi. If I wanted it to be I would write it with capital letters in summary. It's not like I don't like yaoi. It's just that I wanted this story to be not. I'm a bit sick of stories where the ASL dynamics is cotton-candy sweet. I'm trying to make it more like dark chocolate xD It's still sweet but also has it's bitter moments.**

 **sarge1130: Ace thinks that he doesn't deserve friendship slash love and etc. but at the same time he just like Luffy doesn't want to be alone. His self-criticism is pretty much self-loathing. And yes, Ace did unleash his Haki. It was about to happen one way or another.**

 **And now enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Son of a noble**

Law opened his eyes. His mind was still foggy after the events from the forest. It was the first time when he seriously used his ability. Saving Luffy's life was much harder. So far he could with ease operate only small wounds. It took a lot of energy to create Operating Room big enough to cover kid's whole chest.

He blinked a few times to let his eyes get used to the light. He was in Dadan's hut. With the edge of his eye, he saw two familiar characters.

He took the cover off as he sat up. Both Ace and Sabo turned around to look at him. Between was lying sleeping Luffy. The boy had a fever but he wasn't dying anymore. Or so it seemed.

"You're awake!" said Ace bluntly. The boy stood up and walked to Law in a bit aggressive manner.

"Asshole..." he started.

Law stiffed. Not from fear but confusion. What the hell was wrong with this Ace guy to act like this? Didn't he just save Luffy's life? Was he really having some serious problems or what?

Sabo only buried face in his palms.

"... thanks for saving Luffy's life, bastard!" he finally said and bowed.

Law's eyes widened unproportionaly.

Ace's face became red.

Sabo's head only shook.

"You're terrible at thanking..." he said.

The awkward silence lasted only three seconds.

"BHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed both oldest of them and the only blonde. Ace became even redder as they fell on their backs. He straightened up and crossed his arms. He glared at them, but his pout was adorable so they only laughed harder. After a second he joined them and the whole Dadan's hut was filled with giggles.

Their fun was interrupted by a weak groan of pain from unconscious Luffy.

They stopped laughing and looked at him. Law expression softened. He stood up. He still felt a little weak in his legs but it wasn't enough to overthrow him.

"Let's go outside." he decided. Two other boys only nodded their heads.

They went to the forest but not far from bandit's hideout. If Luffy woke up they wanted to knew it as fast as possible.

"So..." started Ace after a minute of wandering around. "You're a Devil Fruit user." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah..." said Law. While he himself once lived with a pirate crew which most members had powers of cursed fruits, he was sure that in Blue seas it wasn't so common... Then again, Garp was their grandpa slash caretaker so they probably heard about Akuma no Mi from the moronic marine.

"What's it's called?" asked Sabo "It was kinda weird out there." he wheeled a circle in the air with his hand as if he wanted to show the location in the forest were bear incident occurred.

"Op Op Fruit. It gave me a power of an operation room." he answered.

"While I saw it is a hell useful... it sounds kinda lame..." said Ace as he tilted his head.

Law smirked as he created a really small sphere in his hand.

"In this space, I can control almost everything" after 5 seconds the room disappeared "Unfortunately I'm not skilled in it yet." he shrugged.

"Really?" both boys were surprised. Yesterday display while looked hard was really impressive.

"But with Luffy..." Law interrupted Ace immediately.

"It really tired me. It was the first time I used it on any other person than myself."

Both boys were shocked. The day before he was brilliant and saved Lu's life yet it was his first try?

"I studied a lot but I never thought that..." Law whispered. "I was afraid that I would mess everything up out there..."

Ace looked at the older boy. He was looking down at his shoes as if they were about to tell him the mystery of the world. He looked miserable and he really shouldn't. He saved Luffy's life! Luffy! The one who have told Ace he wanted him to be alive.

Ace's fingers curled into a fist and before any of the boys could react he punched Law in the face.

'What the hell are you doing, moron!' thought Sabo.

At the same time, Law was massaging his burning chick.

'He's right. I could have killed Luffy and...'

"YOU IDIOT CREEPY-DALMATIAN!" yelled Ace "Stop acting like that! You saved Luffy! If not for you, he would have died!"

"But I'm inexperienced..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH TRAFALGAR OR I'LL SHUT IT WITH MY FIST!"

Apparently, Law was easy enraged when treated.

"You wanna fight, you bloody ape!" he shouted "Your punches are girly like flowers! It didn't even tingle!"

"Now you did it!" yelled Ace as he jumped at Law.

Sabo sweatdropped.

"They really aren't good at showing their emotions, are they?" he said more to himself.

He wondered how to stop them from killing one another. He certainly didn't plan on doing it with force. Don't get him wrong, he was strong... but not suicidal. He could fight equally with Ace but there was so way he would beat two such people... nope!

So he decided to do otherwise.

"Oh, Luffy you're up already?" he asked the void air.

Two moons stopped immediately.

"What, Luffy is up, where?"

"That little idiot is supposed to rest, not walk in a forest!"

Before any of them had time to realise Garp's grandson was not there, Sabo punched their heads with his pipe.

"Stop being morons, start being civil." he said in a stern voice as they muttered things like 'Damn you, Sabo!' and 'I feel like I lost some brain cells!'

"Anyway!" he decided to change the subject "I know why the moron over there..." he pointed with his pipe at Ace.

"HEY!"

"...is so worried about Lu, but I don't know much about you." his eyes narrowed as he looked at Law "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you saved his life. You see, he's one of the most precious people in my life..." he sighed "You said something about sister..."

Law tensed. He wasn't sure if Sabo would remember it since barely two minutes later the bear attacked them.

"I... was born in Flevance." he decided to say.

He saw that it didn't tell Ace much but Sabo's eyes widened and flashed alarmingly as he looked at his white spots. Law for a second wondered how a boy that was born in Gray Terminal could know anything about the events from North Blue. He decided to continue as he sat down.

"It was said to be one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Almost as glorious as Mariejois. It actually competed with Goa for a second place... Anyway, our people lived from mining Amber Lead. It was a white shiny substance that made the city shine as the whole buildings were covered with it. It was sold and gave our country big profits... but... we didn't know that it was poisonous... our royals hid this from us. Almost four years ago the whole city fell sick. Their bodies were covered with white spots that itched. The bigger they grew the weaker the citizens felt. It was a slow death with no chances to recover..."

He looked at boys in front of him.

Ace looked worried but there was no pity in his eyes. Good.

Sabo, on the other hand, was terrified. Law couldn't exactly blame him. Only a few people on North Blue knew that Amber Lead Syndrome was not contagious. It would be a miracle if Sabo knew about this little fact. So he needed to make him realise it as fast as possible.

"The World Government hid one more fact from us... That Amber Lead Syndrome was a sickness only dangerous for people who lived in Flevance for years!"

Both boys looked at him shocked.

"It's not pathogenic... At the beginning, we didn't have a clue about it. We all thought it was an epidemic, but it wasn't so. My father was a genius doctor and discovered that as we lived in Flevance the Amber Lead accumulated in our bodies. It shortened our lifespan since next generations were born with more of this shit in their veins."

Sabo wanted to curse something. Damn them! These people from the top!

Law eyes were now more melancholic as he continued.

"My little sister was the first one to fallen sick. The spot was so small... only as big as 100 berry coin. It was on her arm. Dad tried to do anything but then mum fainted. The white spots were on her head... probably because of her favourite hair pins... next were our aunt and neighbours... and then sister Angelica, the nun and all my classmates from school... Dad said he was okay but I saw him once in the bathroom... his whole chest was white... I don't remember when it all started for me... I was too focused on Lami... She was barely 6 at that time. She didn't even saw her seven birthday. Before... before all of that happened..." his eyes watered. It hurt so much. "She always smiled. She loved eating violet food and plum candies since purple was her favourite colour..." he swallowed. He didn't want to cry. It was an ugly past but past all the same. "I... I'm the only one to survive..." he whispered as he stood up. "Luffy is a lot like my little Lami. They both have this smile and happy attitude. I know he will never replace the hole in my heart but... I just wanted to feel like that again... like the older brother... but at the same time I didn't want to be near because it hurts so much! And when I saw him on the ground covered in blood slowly dying it was like seeing Lami dying again!" his voiced raised a bit in the end.

Sabo smiled as he put his hand on Law's shoulder. He didn't realise it before but 12year old was barely taller than him. While Law was strong, the sickness must have weakened him a lot.

"Don't worry... I'm sorry I make you remember all that" he said.

"It's okay..." Law sighed.

Ace smiled at him as he punched his back in a friendly manner. Law almost fell down because of the strength of the punch.

"You surely inherited moronic marine's inhuman strength..." he said in deadpan.

"Huh?" for a second Ace wondered what was Law talking about. "Shitty gramps is not my biological family." he said.

"Seriously?!" asked surprised Law. "But you and Luffy look so alike... I thought that you were cousins since you have different surnames."

"Nope~! Shitty gramps adopted me just after I was born. He... helped my mum."

Law knew something was off in this reason but decided not to voice it. After all, they all had their secrets that were not ready to show to others.

"By the way" Sabo looked questioningly at Law "If you don't want to tell us, that's okay, but... I heard that Amber Lead Syndrome was deadly... how are you still alive?"

Law smirked.

"Op Op fruit gave me the immunity to all sicknesses that were in my body during eating it. Currently, I'm working on removing the lead from my body mechanically. It will take some time but in a few weeks I'll be free of it." he said proudly as he showed them his right leg. They didn't realise it before but contrary to his whole body, this lag was the only one not covered in white spots!

"How did you do it?" they looked at him shocked.

Law took off his knife.

"Room~!"

A small sphere covered his pinky on the left hand. Law smirked as he cut it. Ace and Sabo yelled terrified but stopped immediately when they saw no blood! The devil fruit user put the knife away and spun his right hand. The white substance started flowing from the pinky and become a small ball the size of a pea. Then he connected his pointing finger and thumb and left pinky again rejoin the body. The operation room disappeared and ball of Amber Lead fall on a ground creating a small shiny white puddle.

Ace kneeled to look at it closely.

"And this shit is in your body?" he asked as he used the stick to touch the white substance. It was already solid.

"Yeah... but I'm gonna remove it."

"Who's gonna be my creepy-dalmatian then, eh?" said Ace teasingly.

"You'll find yourself another one." Law smiled in the same manner.

"Aren't you worried that it can kill some animals?" asked Sabo also looking at the puddle with interest.

"Nach! It's not enough to. In my body is the amount to kill two adults, so even if I spread it all in the forest it wouldn't hurt anyone... maybe a frog or mice but nothing big. Besides animals know it's dangerous so they won't touch it."

"Wait!" Sabo looked at him freaked out. "You have in your body an amount that could kill two adults?! How are you still alive?!"

Law shrugged.

"Good genes I guess. Dad always said that being a D is hell useful."

"You have a D in your name? Just like me and Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Luffy and I." corrected him Sabo.

"Whatever!" he looked at Sabo angrily "Isn't your name Trafalgar Law?"

"It's for short. The full one is Trafalgar D. Water Law"

"Your name is Water?" Ace laughed

Law only pouted.

"In my family, everyone has two names. It's a tradition. Dad was Beethoven Marcus and..." he didn't have time to end the sentence as this time it was Sabo that laughed.

"Your dad's second name was Beethoven?"

"Laugh as much as you want! These names are awesome!"

Sabo and Ace only laughed louder as they fall on the ground. Law's face was too much!

XxX

When Luffy woke up and discovered that Law and Ace were now 'bros' as he decided to call it, he probably was the happiest person on Dawn Island. And when he get to know about Law's powers, he had stars in his eyes.

From this day forward the three of them were leaving Dadan's hut and coming back together. Although Luffy was not to do reckless things that could reopen his wounds. He also couldn't train. Law was really strict when it came to treatment. The youngest didn't like it but he enjoyed it when Law and Ace were together. He loved how warm it felt.

As they trained it was obvious that both Ace and Sabo were equal while Law was much more skilled but lacked the strength. He was still much better and it took a lot to beat him.

On of these days, they decided to go and catch an alligator for dinner.

"Sit here, Luffy." said Law.

"Yeah. Since you can't swim, hammer!" nodded Ace.

Law looked surprised at Ace.

"He can't swim?" of course it was weird. When 93% of the planet was covered in water, most could swim perfectly!

Both Sabo and Ace looked at him as the realisation hit them.

"It's a miracle that you didn't hear shout it by now!" said Sabo as he smacked his forehead with his palm. Ace nodded in agreement.

"Lu is a Devil Fruit us..." nope, he had no time to end that sentence.

"GUM GUM..."

"Shit." muttered three boys as they saw Luffy flying through air shouting 'ROCKET' and landing on a head of one of the alligators.

XxX

"So... the Gum Gum Fruit?" Law asked. Ace and Sabo only winced. It was a simple formula:

Gum Gum fruit - "The Gum powers are awesome, not lame" - How did he eat it - Shanks - The straw hat - Shanks again - Higuma and his bandits - More Shanks - "I'm gonna be a pirate king" - Even more Shanks...

Luffy beamed happily and showed him his elastic cheeks.

"Yeah!" he said as he let his skin go" I ate it. It was awful, ya know!" he made face and Law only nodded. Op Op Fruit wasn't any better. "Now I'm rubber man! It's cool, right?! Ace says it's lame, but it's not!"

"It totally is~!" said Ace in a teasing tone and Sabo only laughed.

"Can I see it?" Law said as he grabbed a bit of Luffy's skin between his fingers.

"Yeah!" While Luffy normally didn't like it when someone played with his body like that, it was the first time someone asked it and Law was actually interested so he was too happy to care.

"Wow... that's actually cool..." he said more to himself.

"Really!"

Yep! Luffy was in heaven now.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Ace. He couldn't believe that anyone would think of rubber as 'cool'.

Sabo was also surprised. While he thought that it was awesome to have powers and Luffy was a first Devil Fruit user he had ever seen, he never took Gum Gum Fruit seriously.

Law looked at them surprised.

"His wounds are much easier to close in a short time. And it takes much more strength to make them reopen. Not to mention that his body can take high blood pleasure that happens for example after visiting Fishman Island that is 10 thousand meters below the ground. He also won't feel punches since his body is so elastic. Oh, and you can't break his bones! Of course it's awesome!"

Ace blinked surprised. If he said it like that... maybe rubber wasn't useless... still lame.

"See! Told ya, Ace~u!" yelled Luffy "Rubber is awesome!"

"'Useful' isn't the synonym to 'not lame'" he said as he showed him his tongue.

"You're just jealous!"

"No way!"

In the end, Law didn't hear about Shanks...

XxX

Remember that alligator that they caught (although Sabo needed to fish Luffy out of the river) as they ate the meat out, Ace took care of its skin. It was good quality so selling it was the best option. Goa then!

They explained to Law that one day they wanted to left the Goa Kingdom and become pirates. At first, he wanted to ask them why pirates, but decided otherwise. He himself would never become a marine since he had not to fond memories of them. After all the navy along with Government Army destroyed his homeland and not even Cora-san could change his outlook on them... well he did a little. He no longer thought of all them as heartless, corrupted killing machines.

At first, he thought that living the country as marines would be the best option for three friends, but... Garp. Yep, this one world explained everything. If the man was one's grandpa this person no longer wanted to do anything with Navy. Too much of traumatic memories. There were still scholars and sailors... but it seems that they had their own reasons and he probably will hear them in time.

To sell the alligator skin, they needed some cover. No one who paid good money would buy stuff from kids.

Luffy was sitting on Law's shoulders while Sabo on Ace's. As they covered each other in capes they looked like two rather small people. Good enough!

On their way, they beat some thugs and stole their money even if it wasn't much. After selling their product, they gained 20.000 berry!

As the noon begin, Luffy started to get hungry.

"Let's eat!" he whispered-shouted.

"Not a bad idea." said Ace "I know a good place with ramen!"

"Ramen?" asked Sabo. He never tasted it before.

"Is it good?" Luffy would be good with anything in the end.

"It was long since I ate it." agreed Law.

"Ramen it is!" nodded Ace and showed them the way. They came across a good looking restaurant. As they walked inside they were greeted by a waiter.

"Hallo, custome...?! Oh no! We're not serving your kind! Get out of here!"

Law clenched his teeth. He knew this kind of people. They were similar to this that didn't want to treat him when he alongside Cora-san visited the hospitals. The only difference was that the doctors did it because of fear. Here it was only disgust!

Before he could shout at them Sabo voiced himself in a manner of some rich noble.

"I would like to take the private room." He said and showed the waiter an emblem.

Law could barely see it but he knew. It was a royal herb. He wondered how on Earth could Sabo get it?

"Oh! Such an honour! Please come inside, your greatness!"

And suddenly they were so nice?! Law felt like puking.

As they sat in private room, Ace smirked.

"Good thinking, Sabo! This thing is hell useful!"

"Umm... thanks!"

Law looked at Sabo. Yep, the kid had some secret.

As they ate he couldn't believe how much Luffy ate! Ace didn't surprise him at all. His whole family ate like this. For him, things changed during White Uprising. They barely had food and when he had something good he always gave it to Lami. Ever since that time, he didn't eat as much. Sabo was a bit surprising. His dad once told him it was a D trial to eat a lot, although he never had time to explain it. Then again, maybe Sabo had a fast metabolism. Luffy on the other hand inhaled food even thought his body was so small! He decided it was because of his Devil Fruit. He remembered that Donquixote Pirates had always a lot of food on their plates since all of their members had powers. He himself started to ate more and more recently.

In the end, Luffy blew their cover. They decided to dine and dash as they run away.

"Sabo?" some man shouted after them. "Sabo! It's you! Where were you! Come home!"

And there was no way it was a coincidence!

XxX

"I'm a son of noble..." Sabo told them after Ace and Luffy made him. He didn't look exactly happy with it.

"So?" the three asked. Both Luffy and Ace picked the pinky in their noses.

"You asked!" yelled annoyed Sabo.

He looked down ashamed.

"The truth is that both of my parents are alive, I'm not an orphan and I didn't grow up in Gray Terminal... That man that was calling my name... It was my father."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

I'm sorry I hid it from you, guys..." he whispered.

"He apologised so it's okay, right?" asked Luffy innocently.

'Of course, he would react like that' thought Sabo 'It was Luffy after all.

"It depends on why he lied." said Ace as he crossed his arms.

He stiffed hearing that. Did Ace hate him? He was his first friend. He couldn't lose him!

Law only looked at him curiously and it only made his stomach make a turn. He remembered what royals did to Flevance.

"The reason why I ran away..."

He closed his eyes as memories hunted him. The family that never loved him and only cared only for themselves. The time where that damn brat, Prince Averey tried to stab him! The memories went through his head as he told them his story.

"...they never loved me. The loved only their status and themselves."

He sighed. It was hard to talk about that.

"If I couldn't marry the girl from royal family I was useless for them. Each day I was supposed to learn the etiquette and manners and every day they told me that I wasn't good enough. There was no place for me in that family. I'm sorry... It may offend you three, but if I was to choose to be an orphan or that people for a family I know what I would prefer. Nobels tend to think lowly about Gray Terminal but it's better than having your life planned from birth!"  
The three friends looked at Sabo.

Law for a little second felt angry. He knew that both Ace and Luffy never knew or met their parents. While Mr Ape told him that both his mother and father were dead, the youngest didn't even understand that he had any. Law, on the other hand, remembered both. They were wonderful people and genius doctors. Losing them and Lami was probably the worst that ever happened to him. Hearing that Sabo would rather prefer to be an orphan made his blood boil. Fortunately, the voice from the back of his head reminded him that life wasn't always fair. It was brutal and violent. You see, even on the cleanest window is some dirt. After all, wasn't Flevance one? He knew he should trust Sabo's judgement and so he would.

Ace was angry. But not at the blonde but at himself. How could he not realise it before? His friend was always different than others, yet Ace never cared. He should see it before. In the beginning of their friendship, for two first years, every time Sabo went home he wasn't happy. It changed a year later and it was probably that time when Sabo decided to start living in Gray Terminal.

Luffy smiled. Sabo always had beautiful sky-sea-blue colour and today was the first day he ever saw it changed to an awful miserable grey blue. Sabo was much happier here and Luffy wouldn't let it happen again. Because Sabo was important.

Sabo stood up. He looked them in the eyes as he spoke.

"Ace, Luffy, Law! One day we're gonna sail through the seas. We're gonna leave this country behind to be free! I want to see it all, the whole world! And then write a book about every adventure I ever will have as a pirate!"

They laughed cheerfully hearing these words.

"You don't have to tell me that." said Ace as he walked to the edge of a cliff. Today the waves of East Blue were a bit less calm than normally as if they felt the storm of future generations. "I'm gonna become one! I'm gonna beat all other ones and become the most infamous one! It will be the sign that I'm alive! Even if everyone will hate me I'll leave my mark! I'll never run away and will never be beaten! Mt name will be known!"

Law punched his arm.

"First you need to beat me" he laughed as Ace stuck his tongue out. "I'll mess up with the world itself! And no one will be able to stop me from causing the storm!"

Luffy smiled even weight.

"Okey! I'm gonna be...!"

 **OMAKE #1**

Baf Rikritsk was a leader of one of Edge Town gangs. He spent his time on robbing people and parting in bars. He loved to sow fear in hearts of poor and disabled. It was next typical day for Baf. He was sitting in one of the alleys when he saw his next victim. It was two really short men caring something big with them. Nice~! He smirked as he approached them with his gang.

"Okey, gentlemen, give us your cargo and we won't hurt ya." said Baf.

They didn't even flinch.

"Hey! Why are you not answering!" the bandit barked.

"Shut up, punk." said one man calmly and kicked him. Baf fell down on a ground.

"You bastard!"

"When you raid someone" the calm in man's voice changed to a bit teasing and too happy for this situation tone. It was alarming. "Make sure it won't backfire!"

The cape fell down. Instead of two short guys, it was kids!

And Baf knew them a bit too much.

Ace the kid of bandits from Mt. Corvo. The wildest little beast you could find in the forest.

Sabo the child of Gray Terminal. Some of his men still had bruises from two months then they met with kid's pipe.

Luffy, the newest addition to the monsterous duo.

And...

Oh no!

"THEY GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

 **A/N: About Law  
**

 **I always thought that Law can see Devil Fruits as useful tools. He read a lot about them and so he know that there not exist a lame DF only lame users.**

 **His eating habits are a bit different. I always thought that a regular D eat a last 3 times more than regular human and devil fruit users at last 2 times (it depends on a fruit). At the same time Law suffers an eating disorder because of a Flevance war and then he was deadly ill. Now he eats a bit less than a typical D.**

 **I hope I made it clear why Law was angry at Sabo for saying he would rather be an orphan. Don't worry, he respects his decision~!**

 **Trafalgar D. Beethoven Marcus: I decided to base Law's dad name on Beethoven since he died for lead poisoning and Marek (polish version of Marcus) Edelman the genius heart surgeon. I write about him in another chapter since Law from my story is also based on him.**

 **20.000 Berry* For 50.000 B you can buy a low-quality sword and for 100.000.000 a second-hand ship so I guess selling the alligator skin for 20.000 is okay!**

 **Okey. I think it's all!**

 **R &R~!**


	7. 6) Brothers

**Chapter 6: Brothers**

"Huh?" they asked stunned. Oh, the kid had a big dream.

Luffy laughed loudly. The wind was ruffling his hair as if it was trying to say 'Go for it!'.

Ace scratched his head.

"Moron... I was afraid you're gonna say something like that..."

Law smirked.

"You have a big dream, don't you?"

Sabo burst out laughing.

"Blue, aren't you funny, Luffy? Can't wait to see you in the future." he smiled brightly and then blinked in realization. "But we have a problem, guys..." he said and others looked at him curiously. "We all can be pirates but we all can't be captains."

"Eh... didn't think 'bout it... I thought you're gonna be my navigator, Sabo." said Ace

"You can all sail with me, guys!" yelled Luffy and grinned happily.

"NO WAY!" replied Sabo and Ace.

The boys started to shout at each other as finally, Luffy pouted.

"Okey. It's alright."

"You're not fooling anyone." teased Ace

Then they looked questionably at Law.

"What about you, Trao?" asked the youngest one.

"Nope. Not joining anyone... and as much as like you, you wouldn't match in my crew anyway." he shrugged. "For example, the bloody ape here is too weak, ya know?"

"Oi!" shouted Ace probably offended, but no one took it seriously.

"Why so?" asked Sabo and looked at the oldest one curiously.

Law smirked.

"My crew will be a crew of doctors, scholars, and scientists... mostly doctors thought."

"That's... that's one cool idea." said Sabo after a short minute of silence.

"Trao so cool!" shouted Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Nah... lame." muttered Ace, although like others he found Law's idea amazing. He himself wouldn't match but it was something... 'traffy' as Luffy would saw. Not like he would ever tell that to stupid creepy-dalmatian. As if...

XxX

"Hey, what's your favorite color?" asked Ace.

The other looked at him with a silent question.

"Just wanted to know. I know Luffy likes red but since it's my color, you need to tell me another color."

"Ha! Not fair!" yelled the youngest of the boys.

Law couldn't understand what would that matter if they both liked the same color but decided not to comment on it.

The two fought for a minute but it ended with Luffy on the ground.

"Yellow." the boy pouted.

Ace looked at Sabo and Law.

"Blue."

"Main is yellow-"

"Haaaa!" Luffy didn't like it. His third favorite color was blue. He couldn't fight with other two!

"-but don't worry, Lu. My second favorite is purple." said Law and ruffled Luffy's hair. Purple was Lami's favorite color after all.

XxX

"It suspicious..." said Law.

"Very suspicious..." agreed Sabo.

"Yhmn..." nodded Luffy.

You see, for the past few days Ace leaving them to do something. Alone. And if they asked him what he did he would change the topic. Today he dumped them by asking them to catch the dinner alone. Asked why he replied he needed to take care of something and it would only take him a minute. Before they could reply he disappeared in the forest.

"He went southwest..." said Sabo. "The direction of the shortest path to Goa."

The three looked at each other and simultaneously nodded.

It was the high time to spy on Ace.

Catching up to Ace wasn't easy. When they got at the edge of the forest they saw Ace crossing the Great Gate. They speeded up so they wouldn't lose him in the crowd, but when they finally reached the city, Ace was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" cursed Sabo.

"There is no way we're gonna find him now!" said irritated Law.

"Sabo..." Luffy wanted to say something but they ignored him.

"Maybe we should split up..." wondered the blonde, but his older friend shot his head.

"Law..."

"Bad idea." he disagreed. "None of us can fight the whole gang by ourselves. Together there is no problem, but alone... especially Luffy."

Sabo sighed. Law was right. Even at the very beginning, it was him and Ace. They never fight alone and if there was any one-man action it was rob-and-run.

"You're right." he agreed.

"Guys!" they both looked at the annoyed youngest boy.

"What?" they asked flatly.

"Ace went that way." Luffy pointed the direction to the High Town.

"Snob-land?" asked Sabo "You sure?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Law was skeptical.

Luffy tensed as he looked at the side.

"Just know."

Law and Sabo sighed. Whatever it was Luffy could tell them later. He never was good at keeping secrets. Besides, it was the closest clue they had.

The three boys ran. They passed through the crowd, sometimes people would shout at them, probably because they ran over them or stole from them once. They almost reached the wall that surrounded the High Town, when Luffy felt chills going through his spine.

"Oh no..." he muttered.

"What?" asked Sabo.

"Something happened to Ace!" Luffy answered and scurried. He passed the gate to High Town and suddenly turned left.

Sabo and Law looked at each other and nodded. The questions could be answered later, now thought they needed to save Ace.

They ran after the youngest till the boy stopped. From the corner, they heard yells.

"Damn, brat!"

They winced when they sound of kick reached their ears. They slowly looked out from the corner. Ace was on the ground. Two guards of Goa city above him. One was pointing the gun at boy's head when the other was kicking him. Few feet away was standing some noble.

"How dare you stole from Master Alexander" shouted the guard.

"Just kill him." spat the noble. He looked bored and annoyed by the whole situation.

The eyes of all four boys widened. Law cursed quietly.

"But sir...!"

"I'll pay you double. The body can be disposed of with the trash. Nobody stole from me and get away with it!"

Sabo jumped from they hiding place and charged at the guards. Law and Luffy just after him.

"Guys?!" Ace was shocked.

Sabo hit one of the guards with his pipe. He hit the center of his head. As the man fainted from the impact, the gun in his hand fell to the ground. Luffy attacked the other man and sent him flying and crashing into the wall. The other three didn't realize it but it was the first time Luffy hit something with one of his devil fruit attacks.

"You're alright, Ace?" asked Law as he kneeled near the boy.

"Yeah..." he answered a bit embarrassed.

"Let's get out of her-"

*KACHOOOO*

The sound of the gun. They looked around. The noble was standing in front of them. The guard's gun in his trembling hand. It was smoking. No one of them was shot.

"Stop, you little animals." he hissed. His voice was full of disgust, anger, and fear. "Such disgusting things like you should never have existed. I'll end you now, fucking brats!"

He was pointing the gun in Law's and Ace's direction.

They were all tensed. The noble was trembling so hard so he probably would miss, but they didn't want to take the chances. Law only hoped that he could be fast enough to use his powers, but he wasn't sure if it would help at all. He never tried to stop the bullet before.

"You... you won't shoot." he said. His voice was as calm as it was possible in such situation. During his stay with Donquixote it happened from time to time, but then he, at last, had Baby 5, the Miss-walking-machine-gun not to mention that people were freaking afraid to do anything to Donquixote kids. Here, on the other hand, neither Sabo nor Ace was ever in the real about-to-get-killed situation. And Luffy? Law looked at the youngest boy. To his surprise, as much as Luffy was scared he was also angry. He looked at the man as bravely as he could. Law almost smiled.

Seeing his look, the noble pointed the gun at Luffy.

"Let's start with you, you fucking Straw Hat."

He shot.

"Room!"

The operation room appeared in front of Luffy as the bullet went through the bubble. It happened in barely a second and yet Law could feel sweat rolling through his forehead. The bullet barely left operation room and stopped just before Luffy's skin to fall down to the ground.

Law's knees hit the ground.

"You... you mons-!" the noble didn't end his sentence as he fell down. Sabo jumped at him the moment he saw Law using his fruit.

"Luffy, you alright?" asked him Ace. Luffy nodded his head. His eyes were now watering because of his cumulated emotions. Then the attention of three boys went at the oldest one. "How about you, Law?"

"Yeah..." he said weakly "I'm good. Just never used my powers so quickly." he admitted. He breathed slowly to calm his heart. Then he stood up.

For a minute there was only the silence.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Law looked at Ace. His look was disappointed.

Ace looked at his feet.

"You could get yourself killed! For Blue's sake, you would be dead if we weren't here and we wouldn't even know where you were!"

Ace bit his lip as he whispered.

"Sorry."

"'SORRY'? What the f- 'Sorry'?!" he yelled frustrated and hugged the younger boy. "Don't you dare do such a thing ever again!"

Ace stiffened and his eyes widened. He rarely was ever hugged. Then he felt as someone embracing him from behind. He looked back to see Luffy's greening face, although his eyes still watered a bit. He probably thought that he would use any occasion to hug anyone. Ace felt as someone hit his arm gently. It was Sabo who smirked at him and joined the embrace.

"Be careful or Luffy will see you cry." he heard blonde's whisper and he realized he really was crying. He started rubbing the tears away. He wasn't a cry baby!

Sabo almost laughed. Ace was never good with showing his emotions, not like Sabo was the one to talk although he was a bit better. Ace was used to the idea that there wasn't anyone that cared about him. Dadan and the bandits, as much as they loved the four troublemakers, were the laid-back type of people.  
Finally, Law let go and so did Sabo. Only Luffy was still hugging Ace but the boy decided to let him... for now.

"Why did you need the money." asked Law firmly.

"I... I wanted to buy something..." admitted Ace as his cheeks turned scarlet.

Sabo shot his head.

"Then why didn't you used our pirate fund?"

"It's for when we will be pirates! I shouldn't-"

"Okay, stop right there!" said Law. His voice was showing his disappointment. "Do you really think that we would rather have you dead than less money? Ace, we have at last another 5 years till I leave at 17. If we need something, there is no problem to take some money."

Ace turned his head ashamed. It was probably the first time he ever felt like this.

"At least tell us what did you need this money for?"

"It's a present..." he muttered.

"A what?"

"It's a surprise, okay?!" Ace's face became scarlet again.

"For who?"

"No one!" Ace started being really defensive.

Law sighed.

"Okay, let's go. You can go buy whatever it is, we won't look. Just promise me, that you won't ever do something so stupid again!"

"Okay, I promise!"

XxX

"How long do you know, Ace?" asked Law.

"I guess... almost 5 years, why?" answered Sabo.

They were waiting for Ace near the Great Gate on the Fletcher Square. Luffy was sitting near them eating the cotton candy. As much as he loved meat, the sweets were a rear treat since then often enough needed to pay for them. Dine and dash only really worked for restaurants, not small shops.

"Wait, you ran away from home when you were 5?"

"Umm no... I ran away when I was 8. Before I was just sneaking out."

"Sneaking out to the place full of thugs, murderers, and kidnappers..."

"Weren't we talking about Ace?"

Law rose an eyebrow but decided to let it slide. It's not like he could do anything about the past.

"Did he ever buy a present for Dadan or any of the bandits?"

Sabo thought about it but no. Ace never did such thing. Not like it was surprising.

"No... you thought it was something for them?"

"Nah, but none of us have the birthday in next few months. Hell, May is about to end so mine are the closest ones, but they are in October."

"And for Luffy's birthday we worked all together and it still was just a feast with a lot of meat." agreed Sabo.

"I guess we just need to wait till he tells us himself. He's not Luffy. Whatever it is he won't spill."

Just as they end the conversation Ace was running their direction. He had something in his hands. The item was covered in gray packing paper so whatever it is they wouldn't know.

"Okay, let's go!"

As they went back to the forest, Luffy asked Ace million times if he could look at the 'mystery pack' but was denied all the time.

XxX

It was Saturday. May 24th. This date was about to become the most important day for three boys from East Blue. Ace took them at their favorite coast, as Luffy called it, the Dream Cliff.

"Do you know, what they say?" he asked them "If you drink sake together you become brothers."

Law almost laughed happily when he saw the tree trunk and four china sake cups. Suddenly everything made sense. Especially Ace's question about their favorite colors. Each cup was red but have a thin stripe at the edge, each cup in different of their favorite color: blue for Sabo, purple for Law, yellow for Luffy. The last one with orange stripe must have been Ace's.

"You stole sake from Dadan?" asked Sabo.

"That was the plan but... I bought it. It's from Grand Line and since we all wanted to go there..." he went a bit red. "One day we may be captains on different ships but... we'll always be brothers.

Law finally giggled a little and after him both Sabo and Luffy.

"Stupid dalmatian." muttered Ace.

They filled the cups.

"For today forward we're brothers."

XxX

 **A/N: You know I always wondered where did Ace get this cups and so this chapter exist xD. If any of you wonder why did Law** **stopped the bullet if Luffy is bulletproof, the answer is they still don't know about it. Luffy would need to get shot. Btw, am I the only one who thinks that kid Ace was cute. And Older brother Law is the best Law. Since he is the most mature, cuz let's face it, as much as Ace and Sabo know the hardship of life, they weren't mature. They were just kids. Law on the other hand is. But I'm trying to give him more time to play. The guy had awful past, he deserves joys of childhood.**

 **If you liked it, please review!**


	8. 7) Home

**Oh Blue, it took me a long time... to think that I could end this chapter earlier. Well, at least it's extra long. Thank you all who reviewed!**

 **Chapter 7: Home**

 **June 8th, 11 AotP**

 **Marineford, Paradise**

The night was cold. She smoked her cigaret slowly as she looked at the lead gray clouds above the Marineford. She felt as someone put her captain coat on her shoulders. The man rested near her as he lit his own cigaret.

"Since when do you smoke, Roci?" she asked.

The man blushed. When years ago her group recruits moved from East Blue to Marineford for intense training, she and Smoke-bastard had competitive in everything. Once they had argued who would smoke more cigarets and probably that's how their addiction started. Or rather hers since Smokey took his name too literally... Roci, their meek, clumsy friend tried to scroll them but it never worked out.

"During my mission... some bad memories had caught me..." he sighed. "It calms my mind."

She gently touched his arm to comfort him. Even when they were kids, his body was covered in scars. Both her, Smoker, Hina and all of their group mates tried to figure out what happened to their friend but as they discovered, even Sengoku didn't know anything. Though, now he probably did. Roci must have told him.

The drops of rain started falling down extinguishing their cigarets. Roci looked at his annoyed and probably cursed internally. He would never do it out loud.

"What will you do now?" he asked. She stiffed for a second. She brought her best amused smile on her face.

"Why do you ask, Roci-kun? Do you want me for your own?" she asked cheekily.

She looked up. Sometimes she couldn't believe how tall did he grow.

His face was as calm as possible (he really was trying to be serious here!), although a light blush covered his cheeks.

She smiled gently and looked at the direction of East Blue.

"I guess I'm going home. I have some gifts for my little girls. Nami will get maps and Nojiko new bandana and bracelet... I'll cook them some good dinner with this new idea for tangerine food... Oh, Roci! You need to visit me and try my tangerines. They are the best on entire East Blue! Who am I kidding! The entire world!" she spun around to show the said 'entire world'. The floor was wet. Suddenly she felt as her foot slipped and she started falling down.

"Belle!" Roci yelled and tried to grab her hand but instead, he fell down himself. She caught the balance second earlier and looked at the lying man. He was soaking wet. She started laughing hard almost falling over. No matter how much time passed he was the same.

"Ha ha." he said dryly. "Bet you find it funny."

"Ye-ha-es-!" she choked on her own laugh. "I-ha-I d-ha-do!"

Suddenly Roci grabbed her hand and pulled down. She joined him on the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes. He was stronger but too clumsy for his own good and she was fast.

In the end, he ended up lying with her sitting on his stomach with her legs crossed on the side. She smiled and so did he.

"Same as always Roci." she laughed but he didn't listen.

"You're thin." he said.

"So?" she raised her eyebrow. "You should know I always had an incredible body."

He looked through her cocky attitude.

"Sickly thin... skinny." he said as he gently touched her waist. "You're not eating enough."

She pursed her lips in a thin line and looked away.

"It's not like I have any option."

He sighed. He knew what was she talking about. Her situation was much better than his but he remembered the time when his mother lied to him and Doffy about the food she ate. That she was full. She wasn't. They couldn't see it, too hungry to realize she lied. Thankfully, Bellemere's situation was much better.

The rain became heavier yet they didn't realize it.

"Belle... come back to marines." he said quietly. She looked back at him.

"I can't." she said firmly and stood up.

"Why?!" he was on his feet in a second looking at the woman angrily. Couldn't she understand?!

"Nami an Nojiko need me!"

"You won't help them when you're dead!" he yelled. "It will only become worse. You'll starve yourself to death!"

She grabbed the hem of his marine uniform and forcefully lowered him to her height.

"I won't!" the worst was that she knew he was right. "It'll be better and I'll be able to give them all wonders they deserve!"

The hot tears were falling down her cheeks. She tried to look at Rocinante angrily but she couldn't she felt so helpless. She embraced him looking for comfort. He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Don't worry Belle. We'll figure it out."

"There is nothing to figure out." she said when she was sure her voice was calm. "I'm gonna rejoin the marines."

XxX

 **June 8th, 11 AotP**

 **Marineford, 9th-floor 3rd door on the left, Paradise**

Garp looked at two young wet marines that just burst out of the door. Wet, probably because they were training. Swimming in fact. He remembered that since it was he who taught them that. It was that time when Sengoku and Tsuru were busy and left the HQ and him with their brats. So he threw the whole group to the sea on Calm Belt... but now that he thought about it Rocinante is a devil fruit user so swimming in Calm Belt was probably not the case... thinking in through he must have slipped (or was taken by the wind. Such a storm outside...) and fell into the ocean and Belle was there to fish him out. Yes. That was probably the correct answer.

Both of them weren't his underlings but for some reason ever since they joined marines, they always came to him. Every time they had a problem they went upstairs to the 9th-floor, turned right and choose 3rd door on the left: his office. Not like he really used that, but it was a perfect place for his collection of photos with his cute little grandsons. Sabo and Law made a recent appearance. This beautiful photo with four little troublemakers beaten into a pulp was like a gem among other treasures! Ah, the beauty of the time they spent all together, he, the navy officer grandpa, training his adorable grandsons to be strong marines!

Neither Tsuru-chan, nor Sengoku had such responsibilities or such cute grandsons... okay, Law was kinda Sengoku's grandson too, but Garp was the one training him, so it didn't count!

But back to the current situation, both Rocinante and Bellemere was now standing in front of him. And of course, he was here to help them as he was good Uncle Garp. And Tsuru-chan and Sengoku says he's immature and irresponsible.

"Vice-Admiral Garp!" Bellemere slapped her hands on his desk. "I need you to help me rejoin marines!"

Oh. That's new. Since when there are such wonders on these seas that want him to train them. I mean, Garp knew that secretly everyone wanted to be trained for strong marines, but for some unknown for him reason there wasn't anyone who asked him...

At the same time, Rocinante was really wondering if his dear friend was right in the head. Maybe since she was so skinny something happened to her brain. Asking Garp for training was like asking for suicide!

"Of course I help you two!"

"Huray!"

"Why do you count me in?!"

XxX

 **June 10th, 11 AotP**

 **Shimotsuki Village, Isshin Dojo, East Blue**

"Kuina: 1978. Zoro: 0." said the jury.

It happened again. She won, he lost. And he was goddammit angry. He shouted but she didn't listen. In her head was a voice asking her how long she'll be able to keep it this way. She could tell he was getting stronger. Not just in strength but also in technique. She was better only because she was more skillful than him.

She wanted to be better but how? She was a girl. A girl slowly growing to be a woman. A woman who would be weak. Only to marry and give birth to a child. That was to be her future and she so didn't want that.

But she couldn't stop the flowing time. When she looks in the mirror in the bathroom she sees the differences in her body. She is different than boys in her father's dojo. The gentle shape of growing breasts is slowly becoming more visible. She's still flat. She's still a kid. Yet, she's slowly growing up. In a few years, she won't be able to beat anyone.

XxX

 **June 15th, 11 AotP**

 **Marineford, Garp's (grandkids photo collection) office, Paradise**

If one thought that only a week of a training wasn't good enough to go back in shape, one didn't know Garp, Rocinate decided. One also didn't know Bellemere because the ex-celestial could tell you that she had a fire inside her. She may not be in her previous shape yet but for a week of training, it was damn impressive.

"We're going on East Blue." they heard and looked at the Vice-Admiral.

Bellemere jumped out of joy.

"The Navy Pass!" he yelled. "You got it, Mr. Garp!"

She even hugged the man and grabbed the paper from his hand. She jumped in place as she shouted:

"Nami, Nojiko I'm coming!"

"You're welcome, lass." laughed the Hero of the Marines. "Now, of with you two. It's high time to pack yourselves!"

"Why do you count me in, again?!"

XxX

 **June 18th, 11 AotP**

 **Conomi Island, Cocoyashi Village, East Blue**

Nami ran inside their room and curled at the corner of her bed crying and sobbing. Her own yell ringed in her ears. It wasn't true! I couldn't be! Yet, inside she was terrified that it might be! She was so alone.

"SHUT UP! JUST GET OVER IT! SHE'S NOT COMMING BACK!"

For a second Nojiko couldn't believe she said that. Her sister run away from her. How could Nami said such thing?! They were just picking the tangerines. They were unbelievably big this year and she couldn't hide her excitement. She wanted to show them to Bellemere and Nami... How could her little sister thought that THEIR MOTHER would ever leave them!

Nojiko looked at the sea. It was so different without Bellemere here. So quiet. The isle felt as if it was put into a deep deep sleep. The wind blew as if to encourage her. She looked at the horizon and then as if knew hope she saw a messengering hawk of the Navy and it landed just in front of her with a letter.

"For Nami and Nojiko..." she read "From Lt. Commander... Bellemere!"

She ripped the cover of the envelope.

XxX

 **June 19th, 11 AotP**

 **Dawn Island, The City of Goa, East Blue**

Sabo smirked as he looked at the thugs. In front of him was standing Baf Rikritsk, the leader of the gang. The man was probably thinking that since Sabo was alone he could get his revenge from their last runway.

"Sabo, who allowed you to enter our territory?"

"Your territory?" Sabo smirked. "Aren't you a bunch of imbeciles?" he mocked them. "Stop trying to be threatening when you can't even beat a 10-year-old."

Baf was furious.

"Kill that brat!"

Before any of them had any chance of attack, the other brat, appeared behind them and swing his pipe. The three man fell on the ground.

"Ace!" someone recognized him, but he was hit on the chin by the other pipe. The strike, send him flying.

"Where are you looking?!" smirked the blonde.

Suddenly in the middle of them all appeared the oldest of the four kids and just after he came the youngest. In a second the whole gang was on the ground. The 'Trouble Quartet' robbed them just in time before the city guards arrived.

As they left the city it was slowly getting dark. It was the high time to hunt something. Ever since the four started living with Dadan, the bandits needed more food. Much more food.

On the way back they hunted two deer and a wild boar.

"We're back!" yelled Luffy as he entered Dadan's hut.

"Don't come back you little bastards!"

They throw their hunt at Dadan.

"It's for dinner." Sabo said casually.

"Cook it." ordered Ace.

"My parents were married." corrected her Law.

"It's a meal time!" cheered Luffy.

XxX

 **June 19th, 11 AotP**

 **Shimotsuki Village, Docks, East Blue**

The Navy ship docked at the nightfall. It was funny how small the village looked compared to the ship. Bellemere smiled as she stepped on the ground. Two more days and she'll see her girls! She was finally of the ship. This was their last step before Conomi Island. She was so happy. Just after entering the East Blue they stayed for a day in Logue Town. The Captain of the base welcomed them. She was a bit sad that she didn't meet Smoke-man. As a Rear Admiral, he was sent often on the missions now. Although she heard he recently started causing problems to the higher-ups. If one asked her he was doing only good things but apparently sometimes good wasn't simple.

But it was a different story. Now they sailed here. Old Garp had to meet some owner of the nearest dojo. Not like it was her business. She wandered around the small village. Everything was closed, not surprising since it was almost nightfall. Normally she wouldn't probably leave for such short amount of time but she needed to think. What was she about to tell her daughters? She didn't want to leave them but on the other hand, she needed this job. And neither Nami nor Nojiko shouldn't yet join the marines younglings group. Both of them were too young for that.

As she walked she passed near the blacksmith shop. She was quite surprised when she discovered that someone was still working there. She looked inside and to her surprise, she saw a girl around Nojiko's age. She was sharpening a sword. She smiled, probably deciding that the tool was enough deadly.

She walked to the backdoor to enter the basement to take something when she slipped. As fast as she could Bellemere run and caught the hand.

XxX

 **June 20th, 11 AotP**

 **Dawn Island, Bandits' Hut of Mt. Corvo, East Blue**

They barely woke up when they heard the noise from outside of the hut. Ace was seriously annoyed. Why couldn't that baboon of a woman be quiet in the morning? He forgot that last night he and his brothers didn't let her sleep at all. That's not his problem.

"I heard that Luffy lives here." It was a voice of a young woman. Sabo, Ace, and Law looked at each other surprised. Sure, Dadan was a push over but she was still a mountain bandit. Who would be crazy enough to wander here?

They get the answer really fast.

"MAKINO!" yelled Luffy and rocketed himself from the hut.

His older brothers followed him outside to saw their guests. There, they saw an older man in glasses and silly hat and a beautiful young woman with dark green hair. She was the one hugging their younger brother.

"Luffy." she smiled and so did the old man.

"We didn't saw you past 6 months so we decided to visit you."

"Old man Woop Slap!" he cheered. The two were the closed thing to a family he had in Foosha Village.

"Just don't tell your grandpa." Makino winked playfully at him and put an index finger to her mouth.

"To think that he really is living with bandits..." muttered the man.

"What you have a problem with that!"

Dadan and said man started glaring at each other after only a few sentences but Law, Sabo, and Ace paid them no mind.

"I have presents for you." Makino said cheerfully. "Mr. Garp probably didn't think about it so..." she made a pause as she took a T-shirt from the basket she was carrying. "Ta-da! New clothes!"

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled happily.

"But I have so many of them so why won't you take some as well?" she said as she looked at three other brothers. Sabo smiled instantly. As much as he loved his coat sometimes it gets dirty. Some new attire would fix that. Law followed him after a second. The woman had the same smile as nun Angelica. It was stunning how similar it felt. The last one was Ace, but only after encouragement from Makino. He tried to look cool but the deep red flush on his face couldn't fool anyone.

XxX

 **June 20th, 11 AotP**

 **Shimotsuki Village, Docks, East Blue**

Kuina woke up and sat up. To her surprise she wasn't in her room but an unknown location. She wanted to stand up but she felt an awful pain in her ankle.

"Oh, you're up." said the woman who just entered the room. "My name is Bellemere." she smiled as she introduced herself.

"Kuina." she muttered. "Where am I?" she asked. As she looked she noticed the woman was wearing a marine uniform. It was relieving but at the same time, she was quite scared still. Her father was rather wary of marines even though she didn't know why. Guess, the trial stayed in her.

"On our ship. I'm sorry if I scared you. Yesterday I saw you in the forge and you slipped walking down the stairs." she explained. "Your ankle is not twisted only badly bruised. You'll be good in next few days."

Kuina breathed with relief.

"Good. I need to practice if I want to be the best swordswoman in the world." she said with a smile.

"Oh, a dreamer, aren't you." Bellemere chuckled. "Big one. You're like my little Nami. She also has one." she smiled.

Kuina looked at her hands sadly. She really tried to act as if she could do it but even after her encouragement with Zoro she still felt quite unsure. Even after losing 2000 times he still was ready to fight. He was so determined while she wanted to give up before her first loss.

"What's with that face, girl?" she asked.

"Um... It's just that my... rival is getting stronger. Since he's a boy he's going to beat me in next few months..."

Bellemere looked at her unimpressed and slammed her fist at girls head.

"AAAUUUUUUU!" she yelled

"That's my new teachers' technique. I call it girl's power: FIST OF DISAPPOINTMENT!"

"Are you trying to kill me, you crazy woman!" Kuina yelled. Bellemere summoned an annoyed expression on her face.

"BELLE!" they suddenly heard from the main deck and a tall blonde man ran inside. Then he slipped and fell down on the ground comically. The mood changed drastically.

"What's the matter, Roci?"

"That old moronic marine just jumped out of the ship!" said the man as he stood up.

"WHAT!" yelled angry Bellemere.

"He said he's going swimming to the nearest isle and is going to be back tomorrow!"

"THAT BASTARD! I NEED TO GO TO MY GIRLS!"

"That's not all! The news came out. And they are not good!"

The two left the room leaving Kuina alone. Said girl was still massaging her head. Who would have thought that there exist such strong woman...

XxX

 **June 20th, 11 AotP**

 **Dawn Island, Bandits' Hut of Mt. Corvo, East Blue**

This was probably the best day of their life. It was long since they could eat such good food in peace. Dine and dashes didn't really count. They needed to eat really fast and couldn't enjoy the taste. Makino's food was like heaven. All of them eat much more peacefully than normally. Even Luffy. Said boy was really happy. Makino's cooking was not only good but remained him of the time the two of them spent with Shanks. A lot of the dishes were created with the recipes she got from Lucky Roo.

Sabo only ate such food when he was a noble but then it never tasted this good. He guessed it's because Makino was such nice person and he was eating with people he liked not that joke of parents.

Law enjoyed the taste with each bite. It reminded him a little of his fathers' cooking. His mother was really terrible at it. Once when Marcus was at the hospital on his night duty, Lami and he den-dened him and begged to come back because their mother took off the frying pan.

To Law's surprise, there was not only typical East Blue food but also some from North. Even his favorite shrimps with garlic, parsley, and chili! He didn't care what that old moronic marine would say because the four of them were so going to visit Party Bar in Foosha.

Ace didn't remember to ever eat something this good. He was so going to have a cook as good as Makino on his ship... speaking of which. Makino was so nice. Never in his entire life, he met such nice girl. She smiled a lot and smelled good. And for some reason, his heart was beating really fast when she looked at him. It was stupid. Why was his face getting red when he wasn't angry?

"I'm so going to find the best cook in the world when I'll set sail." said Sabo.

"I'm gonna be a pirate before you so mine gonna be much better." laughed Ace.

"Well, I'm already a pirate so you both lost." mocked Law.

"No! My pirate cook will be much better!" yelled Luffy.

Suddenly Dadan paled and all the bandits had this terrified look on their faces as they saw a figure behind the kids. They all cringed in horror and some even spat the sake. The four brothers noticed their reaction and stopped talking. They heard a deep grunt and the sound made them froze in fear. They looked around shakily like robots. Their skin color changed to violet. Fear overcome them. Behind them was an angry Vice-Admiral.

"You little brats still have some dumb ideas!" he said with a devilish grin and cracked his knuckles. "I guess I have to teach you, kids, a lesson."

The next day they decided they'll never going to visit Dadan again.

XxX

As the morning came the next day Garp was woken up by Dadan's panicked yell. The whole bunch of bandits was now in hysteria. The woman started shouting but Garp paid her no mind. His brats were strong they'll survive. He heard his snail-phone ringing.

"Mr. Garp." Rocinante spoke from the other side. "We have a problem."

His vacations were going to be really short, weren't they?

XxX

As he was gone four boys decided it was the high time to build their new home.

"Treehouse?" asked Law.

"You have a better idea?" asked him Sabo.

Law only shrugged. His hideout in the jungle was good but it wasn't perfect. It wasn't high above the ground and wild animals sometimes walked inside and that's not something anyone would be comfortable with.

"Okay. We need to project it." Sabo decided and it took them a little bit. Sabo had a general idea with was pretty cool but it lacked some parts that Law helped him with. They decided to build it on the highest tree in the forest.

When they showed it to the other two, Luffy's eyes were practically glowing with excitement, while Ace was calmer but even he couldn't hide his. They used materials from Grey Terminal and in a week their hideout was completed.

There was everything they needed.

It was their private part of the world.

They built a home.

XxX

 **June 22th, 11 AotP**

 **Shimotsuki Village, Docks, East Blue**

For last few days something was off. He couldn't find her anywhere!

"KUINA!" he yelled as he wandered around the village. He and Saga got really worried. Besides them, the daughter of dojo owner didn't have any friends. Not to mention Zoro and Kuina made a vow and now she disappeared. He sighed and walked back to the orphanage. It was a small house quite near center of the village. He ignored the matron that would usually shout at all of them. It's not like he wasn't grateful he could live here but these people weren't his family. If anything the closest thing to one was Koshiro with his father-uncle attitude and kids that practiced there.

He walked to his room. He was one of not many that had a bedroom on his own. Other kids were a bit afraid of him. When he entered he saw a long item covered in packing paper and tied with twine. Near it was a letter.

He decided to open the pack first but when he did his eyes widened. It was Kuina's sword. Wado Ichi... something. Anyway, it was her sword and that got him worried.

He opened the latter. It was covered with Kuina's crooked handwriting.

 _Hi Alga-brain,_  
 _I know you probably look for me but I'm off the island. The day after we made our promise I met a marine woman called Bellemere. She's super strong even if she's not a swordmaster. So I decided to sail with her and become a marine and find an awesome teacher in marine headquarters. I'm living Wado Ichimonji with you so you remember our promise. Keep it in good care, okay? I'll get it back when we become the best and have our final battle, so become stronger you weak grass-head._  
 _(and also I wasn't sure if they gonna let me keep it in the marines so better safe than sorry!)_  
 _Please, say sorry to my father for leaving but don't tell him where I am. He doesn't trust marines and doesn't want me to get stronger and I can't make him do this to me._  
 _Till we meet next time!_  
 _That annoying girl who beat you up 2000 times!_

He wanted to crumple the paper and rip it to shreds but he only sighed in relief. At least that idiotic woman was safe.

XxX

At the same time Kuina was found on the Navy ship as a stowaway but fortunately, both Bellemere and her friend recognized her. They wanted to get back to her home isle but she begged them not to do it and finally, they decided that their superior, the Vice-Admiral or something... will determine her fate.

She looked at the horizon and there was only sea. Her homeland far away. The wind blew her hair as if it tried to encourage her. She smiled gently. She loved Shimotsuki Village but she couldn't stay there. That place was too small for her. Too quiet. She knew her father loved her but she couldn't let him stop her ambition. She hoped he will forgive her eventually when she'll be back... as the greatest swordswoman in the world.

She was living home!

XxX

 **June 23th, 11 AotP**

 **Conomi Island, Gosa Village, East Blue**

Ever since morning Nami and Nojiko were sitting on the pier of Gosa Village and trying to see the ship that Bellemere was traveling on. It was near noon and they almost lost the hope. The letter Bellemere sent helped them a lot but inside Nami still had her doubts. It was 1:34 p.m. when a huge ship arose above the horizon. As it was getting closer it looked bigger and bigger and when it was finally docking they couldn't believe how gigantic it was. Never in their lives, Nami or Nojiko saw such big ship!

It was so big that it couldn't dock near pier but it was anchored on the deeper part of the waterfront.

The sloops were lowered into the water. In the first one were a couple of people: a tall blonde guy, a young girl in a bit to big marine uniform, some dude in mafioso hat and some random marines but the most important was her! Bellemere! She was waving to them and shouting their names.

Bellemere was home.

XxX

 **June 23th, 11AotP**

 **Dawn Island, Treehouse, East Blue**

The four brothers were just about to go sleep.

"What are you doing Law?" asked Ace as their older brother moved one plank of the ceiling. It was a special place for their most important things like their Sakazuki cups.

"I have something I want to hide there." he responded.

"Really?" asked Luffy as he sat up on his makeup bed. "Is it a treasure? Trao! You're like a real pirate!"

Law chuckled.

"I am a real pirate, Luffy, just on the leave. And yes. It's a treasure. My most important possessions from my hometown." he smiled sadly. There was Lami's favorite hairpin and his mother's stethoscope and of course his father's small photo album. The only things he took from that place.

He smiled at his new younger brothers and lay down next to them.

They looked at the ceiling of their new hideout and they all thought the same thing.

How is that, that they finally felt as if they belong somewhere?

Sabo could honestly tell that never before he felt so warm. The fuzzy feeling of happiness rang in his heart. Before in High Town, it was only a small fire that bearly could give him any heat but now it was a giant fireplace.

Law smiled as he closed his eyes. Till today he only dreamed about three people but now there was more of them. Besides his mother, father and sister stood Sabo, Ace, and Luffy. A bit farther away stood Cora-san, old hag Dadan and Moronic Marine. There were nun Angelica and his friends from Flevancian school. Did he finally found peace?

Ace thought about his mother and how sometimes he felt as if he heard her. He only remembered few words but what was more important was her warm hug before she passed away. It was a brief memory but it comes back to him every time he was with his brothers.

Luffy grinned. Never before he saw so much light. His brothers were glowing with their own happiness even if they couldn't say that. They were so bright that the night felt like the day and it made Luffy smile even wider.

And somewhere there were people who had homes, and those who returned to theirs. There were ones that left, those who lost theirs and those who build theirs.

Home.

 **A/N: For all of you who got confused by appearance of all this other characters: Law, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy are main characters but there are other that I need to address because they'll appear in the story later and I'm not a fan of flashbacks in fanfiction if they are not needed.**

 **Other notes: Saga is a character from one of the movies. He was Zoro's friend. For all of you who's not a movie fan, I can tell you he and any other movie character won't be that important. They will appear here and there. The guy in mafioso hut is Bogard: Garp's right-hand man and he's a swordsman... you know what does it mean? Oh, and Kuina is alive... I love her and want her to be alive so here she is.**

 **Now, everyone who would like to be trained to be a strong marine by Garp (and from this chapter we all know that means everyone!) needs to review... Thinking it through I'm so not gonna have many reviews...**


End file.
